


why'd you only call me when you're high?

by ch3rrytea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (if ur reading this for tsukkiyama.... pls dont), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Lovers to Friends, Multi, My First Smut, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Stargazing, my deepest apologies for making tsukki so mean :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch3rrytea/pseuds/ch3rrytea
Summary: aaahhhh i was planning this story for so long, it feels so good to finally write it and post it. also there arent enough teruyama fics out there and that should change.i really hope you liked this and please go ahead and tell me if theres anything that you do not like or if i made any mistakes, english isnt my first language so yeah. but let me know so i can improve!!i hope people actually read this lmao, and if u did, i hope u enjoyed! :))
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Yachi Hitoka, Kozume Kenma & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma & Yamaguchi Tadashi & Shouyou Hinata & Hitoka Yachi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

_“Can I kiss you?”_

_“What?”_

The music was loud, the lights kept changing colors and flickering, the boys head felt heavy, he may have drank a bit more than he could handle. But he felt so confident, he wished that he could always be this confident and bold.

The boy wrapped his arms around the other boys neck and pressed his lips against his. The other boy quickly wrapped his own arms around the others’ waist and pressed their bodies closer together. A few seconds passed and they started running out of breath so they pulled back, their eyes never leaving each other until the heard a voice, a familiar one to the green-haired boy, who was way out of it to realize to whom it belonged to. The green-haired boys vision started turning black as he found it hard to stand. The boy with the familiar voice quickly ran to where he was before he could lose balance.

After that everything turned completely black and he fell into someones arms.

~

Tadashi woke up with the worst headache in his dorm room, he glanced around the room to spot the familiar light blonde hair that he could spot even in the dark. Trying to get into a sitting position made his headache worse –if that was even possible – causing him to hiss softly.

“Oh you’re awake. Hinata left some pills next to your bed” spoke the blonde male.  


Next to his bed the green-haired boy spotted two pills, a glass of water and a note.  


The note read: “good morning yama!! I hope your hangover isn’t so bad! Take the pills and don’t forget to eat breakfast! :)” Yamaguchi sighed and slowly moved, in hopes that his headache would not get worse, to take the pills. The blonde-haired male broke the silence.

“What the hell happened yesterday? You came back passed out in Hinatas arms”  


The freckled male tried his best to remember just what happened the night before, or more like earlier this morning. He couldn’t remember a single thing other than arriving to the party with his close friends and taking a couple shots with them. A feint memory of him dancing with someone tried to come up, but Tadashi didn’t really know what to make of it, so he just assumed it was a dream or just one of his friends. 

“Umm, I don’t really remember anything to be honest...”

“Well, next time you come back at an hour like this at least be quiet”

“I’m sorry Tsukki...” He spoke, lowering his head “I was way out of it, I didn’t mean to wake you… I’m sorry...”

“Whatever” said Kei and turned his focus on his textbook. 

The freckled male slowly got out of bed to use the bathroom and then started getting ready for lunch, as it was way too late for breakfast, before asking Tsukishima if he wanted to get lunch with him, the blonde boy refusing.

Tadashi quickly texted his friends, as he heard his stomach growling,

**[group chat with Hinata, Yachi, and Kenma]**

**Me:** “hiiii guys, do you want to grab some lunch together?”

 **sho :) :** “I was just about to ask!!! yeah lets go :)”

 **yacchan:) :** “I’m coming too! :) where are we going?”

 **Me:** “lets just go to the place we always go?”

 **the cat next door :D :** “yeah, meet u there in 30’?””

 **sho:) :** “yeah!!!”

 **Me:** “sure :) see you”

 **yacchan:) :** “see u soon :D”

The place was about twenty minutes away from the dorms so Tadashi quickly grabbed his keys and phone and headed out. 

When he arrived to the place, he saw Yachis face and weaved before getting closer.  


“Hey, Yams! Did you sleep well, you were in a quite bad state yesterday” The blonde female spoke.

“Hi! Oh yeah I slept okay… just had the worst headache when I woke up” he paused “but what happened yesterday, I don’t really remember a lot...” he sighed

“Honestly, I got a bit wasted too so I wouldn’t know… try to ask the others?” She spoke and he nodded before they spotted their other two best friends coming closer, the ginger male throwing his arms in the air in an attempt to wave. Yachi and Yamaguchi waving back.

“Hey!!!” said Hinata with enthusiasm, Kozume followed and muttered a small “hey” with a soft smile as well before they made their way into the store.

They sat on their usual table and ordered their usual orders.

“Sooo...” They all looked at the ginger male, “Where the hell did you both disappear to yesterday?”

Hinata looked to both Tadashi and Hitoka while they averted their gazes 

“we got worried” Kozume added causing them to lower their eyes.

“I honestly don’t remember a thing…. And um, and I wanted to ask if you knew… I guess you don’t...” The freckled male spoke up first “...Sorry for making you worried” he added. 

Then their gazes shifted to the blonde female and her blush deepened. 

“Um, I don’t really remember either, haha” she breathed “I’m sorry”

“Don’t be sorry, at least you are safe” Shoyo spoke, “yeah” Kenma added

“Even though Yachi is probably hiding something” he muttered, causing only Hinata to hear him.

“Well, actually when I found you, Yams, you were with someone” Yamaguchi quickly turned to Hinata with wide eyes.

“I was?” 

“Yeah, but I’m not sure who it was, he left almost the moment I got there”

“Oh, I have no idea” Tadashi muttered and their food arrived, the smell causing his stomach to growl again while he looked down in embarrassment. 

“You haven’t eaten anything yet?” Hitoka asked while looking at him

“No, I didn’t wake up exactly early” he laughed

“I mean, we returned to the dorms in the morning” said Kenma and took a bite out of his food, Hinata nodded with his mouth full of food as well.

They were almost finished with their food until someone called out to them and they all turned to the familiar voice. The voice belonged to their upperclassman, Sugawara Koushi.

“How are you guys doing?” The older male spoke enthusiastically and made his way to their table.

They all smiled at him while having a bit of a small talk until Koushi asked “Are you guys interested in coming to Daichis birthday?” they all stopped to think about it, none of them was really close to Daichi so why would Suga invite them?

“Well, it’s not exactly his birthday, but we are celebrating it now since none of us will be here in his actual birthday” he paused “And we are inviting pretty much everyone so it’ll be more like a party” he giggled.

The friend group was rather busy to agree right away. University had just started for them and they were trying to figure out their schedules still. There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence until the pudding-haired boy broke it. “What’s the date?”

A smile formed in Sugawaras face and he told them all the details. They thought about it for a while but said that they would go after all. They were all lost in their own thoughts when Suga left until Hinata spoke up 

“I wasn’t expecting you Kenma, of all people to agree!”

“It would be rude not to. It’s a birthday party and Daichi is our upperclassman” Kenma responded  
causing the ginger male to smile at him while nodding.

They all decided that it was time to go back to the dorms as the party was in two days and most of them had a lot of studying to catch up on. Tadashi opened the door of his and Tsukishimas dorm.  


Kei seemed to be taking a nap so the green-haired boy slowly walked closer to him so he could take a look at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, Tadashi was getting closer and closer – maybe a bit too close – stopping when he felt Kei’s soft breath against his lips, he was trying so hard to fight the urge to kiss the boy, or at least just … feel the other boys lips on his own for a little while. Kei moved his hand a bit causing Tadashi to flinch and take some steps back, realizing how stupid it would be if he actually did kiss his best friend. He sat on his own bed and started thinking of all the similar situations he had been in. Of all the times he craved just a bit of attention from the male in the bed next to his, just a little bit of his touch. But that won’t ever happen, because he doesn’t feel the same way _...right?_

~

The day of the party arrived quickly and as it turns out Sugawara had also invited Yamaguchis best friend, they were getting ready before leaving to meet with Tadashis other best friends outside of the school, like they planned the day before.  


They all greeted each other and made their way to the party.  


It was just midnight but everyone seemed to be drunk already, Hinata spotted Sugawara and waved as the silver-haired male made his way to them.

“You guys made it!” he greeted with a teeth-showing smile.

“Of course!” They smiled back at him, and shortly after Daichi came along placing a hand on Koushis waist, greeting the friend group as well, and thanking them for their Happy early birthdays before he and Koushi left. 

“Oh also, the drinks and snacks are over there” Daichi pointed to his left “Grab whatever you want”

They nodded and collectively made their way to the drinks. All except for Tsukki, who just stayed behind looking around, trying to find somewhere that wouldn’t be so loud.

Everyone grabbed a drink and split up, looking for something that could pass the time.

Yamaguchi sipped his drink, all his friends were already out of sight and he started feeling anxious so he began looking for any familiar face he could find until he saw someone approaching him.

“Hey, cutie” he spoke,  
hearing the nickname Tadashi went back to searching for a familiar face as he was sure that a nickname like that wasn’t meant for him.

“Ignoring me much?” the unknown male spoke again.

Tadashi quickly realized that the nickname was, indeed, meant for him so he apologized for his rudeness.

“Ah, sorry, I thought you were talking to someone else”

“Who else would I be talking to, cutie?” Tadashi stiffened at nickname the boy used. He wasn’t sure whether he liked it or if it made him uncomfortable, but he decided that he wouldn’t correct him.

“Sorry” he giggled nervously

“Hey, no need to be sorry” he paused “Um, I’m Terushima Yuuji, call me Teru” Yuuji said before he shot him with a smile.

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but notice Teru’s tongue piercing, he found himself wondering how it would feel against his own tongue. He immediately snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that he still hadn’t answered the blonde male yet.

“Oh, um, I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, nice to meet you” Tadashi gave him a nervous smile back, still blushing from his earlier thoughts.

He heard Teru mutter something under his breath but decided not to question it.

“Sooo, why are you here alone, freckles? Are you a friend of Daichis ?” Terushima spoke and the freckled male felt his blush deepen way too much for his own liking.

“Oh, uh, umm, my friends- they um, they kinda disappeared after we got here... and no I’m not really” he stuttered

“Good thing I’m here now to keep you company then!” The blond male spoke enthusiastically “and don’t be so nervous, freckles, do you not enjoy my company?” he added.

Gosh, why did he like that nickname so much? Or maybe it was the alcohol that made his cheeks as red as a pomegranate, and not Terushima Yuuji. Yeah that’s probably it.

Because Yams didn’t have eyes for anyone other than his best friend.

But where was he? Where was his best friend? Why did he leave him alone again?

He snapped out of his thoughts, again, when he felt Terushima’s hand on his shoulder, asking if he was alright.

“Did you perhaps had too much to drink? Do you want to sit down? Or go outside to get some fresh air? It smells like shit in here” Yuuji smiled.

Why was a complete stranger so nice to him? _Why isn’t Tsukki like that_ he wondered.

“I’m okay! Sorry I was kinda in my head haha” he laughed it off

“Don’t apologize. Is there something bothering you?” Tadashi felt so good by Terushima’s words. He wasn’t used to people asking him things like what’s bothering him, and it felt good.

“No! I’m good, do you want another drink?” The blonde male nodded

Yamaguchi poured Teru and himself a drink before turning back to face the blonde boy, and handing him his drink

“Wanna dance, freckles?” 

Tadashi almost chocked on his drink. He knew it wasn’t anything to fuss about. I mean, he just asked to dance, he had danced with his friends plenty in the past… and dancing to a party like that shouldn’t even be a big deal but … there was something about Terushima … he didn’t know, he couldn’t name it. All he knew was that he certainly didn’t mind his company.

“Sure”

They went to where everyone else was dancing when Teru grabbed the green-haired male by the waist to bring him closer, Yamaguchi became a blushing mess again, and they started dancing…

Meanwhile, Tsukishima found himself in a room upstairs so he could get away from all the people and the too loud music. _Why did I even come here,_ he wondered. He never really liked gatherings and hanging out with a lot of people, let alone parties. What he thought at the time Suga invited him was that it would probably be too rude to refuse going to his upperclassmans birthday party, even for him. But now that he’s here, he realized that no one would really care whether he was here or not. More like no one would even notice. 

He found himself wondering what Yams was doing. Was he having fun? He probably was. I mean he always was so excited for parties and hanging out with his friends. Tsukki never realized when all that happened. For all he remembered Yams was a quiet little kid that was too scared and too anxious to even talk to new people, so he always followed him around and agreed to everything he said, probably scared that Tsukki was going to leave him for someone “cooler”. Tsukki didn’t mind Yams following him around, after all they were friends. But Yams had changed too much in the course of just a couple years. He could probably live without Tsukki now. 

Tsukki wasn’t sure if he liked that, but there was nothing he could do.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard some muffled sounds from the closet, stepping closer he realized that the sounds were moans and he was about to leave the room, wondering why people hooked up at parties and rooms that weren’t their own until he heard some giggling and the closet door opening. He glanced behind him on instinct and saw two girls kissing.

But wait…. _Isn’t that….. Yachi?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaahhhh i was planning this story for so long, it feels so good to finally write it and post it. also there arent enough teruyama fics out there and that should change.  
> i really hope you liked this and please go ahead and tell me if theres anything that you do not like or if i made any mistakes, english isnt my first language so yeah. but let me know so i can improve!!  
> i hope people actually read this lmao, and if u did, i hope u enjoyed! :))


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukishimas eyes widened as realization hit him, he then quickly rushed to the exit before he got noticed by the black-haired female who pushed Yachi off of her.

Yachis eyes widened before telling him to wait.

“I didn’t mean to bother” Kei muttered.

Yachis cheeks felt _and looked_ like they were on fire as she made her way to him.

“I’m so so so sorry, Tsukishima!” Hitoka yelped “I know I may be asking for too much, but please don’t tell anyone!”

“Uh okay, sure” he spoke and left.

Yachi let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and sat on the bed, she looked tired.  
“I can’t believe we didn’t notice him” she muttered while the taller female took her hands on her own, brought them to her own lips and softly kissed them.

“Kiyo, we should... stop...” said Yachi 

Kiyoko felt her heart break “What do you mean?” 

“You know what I mean. It’s been like five months which is probably not a lot but I already feel so bad” she breathed.

Kiyoko felt tears building up in her deep blue eyes.

“I know how you feel, but...” Yachi paused “I just want to tell the whole world about you. I want to go on dates, I want you to meet my friends and I feel like such a shit person for saying this right now” 

“I know” the black-haired female said, letting the tears she’s been trying to hold fall on her pretty face. Tears did not belong on Kiyoko’s face, someone like Kiyoko should smile all the time. Hitoka felt her heart break into a million pieces when he saw Shimizu like that. She hated every single person who ever hurt her. Even herself, for making her cry. 

For five and a half months they’ve been seeing each other, Yachi saw Shimizu cry a lot. She just wanted to go on a punch-spree for everyone who ever hurt her girlfriends beautiful soul.

Hitoka felt like the most selfish person in the world, she knew how uncomfortable the woman in front of her was of people knowing about her, and her sexuality, and yet here she was, asking to break up. She felt worse than anything. No, she wouldn’t leave Kiyoko. Kiyoko needed her, and she needed Kiyoko too. She was willing to wait. 

Because from the moment they met, they both knew that they belonged together.

Hitoka quickly wrapped her arms around the beautiful woman in front of her and muttered apologies with tears in her eyes.

“I didn’t mean it. Please Kiyo, you mean so much to me, don’t cry” The blonde female held her as close as she could until she felt Kiyoko slowly pulling away, she then placed her hands on the taller womans face, cupping her cheeks.

Kiyoko knew Yachis feelings for her, she could practically feel it, her eyes shot hearts whenever she was around. She knew since the start that this would be hard but she chose to believe. No matter how scared she was, she knew she had a lot to work on and for Yachi, she would. She only hoped that Yachi wouldn’t leave her. Nothing else mattered.

Kiyoko could only nod, or else more tears would escape her eyes, she felt Yachis soft lips on her nose, then on her forehead and lastly on her red lips.

“Maybe we should stop hooking up at parties though, there’s always a chance of getting caught.” Hitoka paused “We were lucky it was someone we know. Even though I don’t trust him that much, I don’t think he would tell anyone”

“You’re right. But this is fun, we’re always in your dorm” Shimizu sighed, her tears had finally dried up.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t mean stop completely” the shorter female said causing both of them to giggle.

“Alright now, let’s fix your makeup and go downstairs before someone we’d rather not want to see right now comes through that door” Yachi smiled and stood up, lending her girlfriend her hand.

Shimizu laughed “You talk like your makeups any better” she said causing Yachi to take her hand back in fake annoyance. “Hmph!”

“You’re so cute” Shimizu chuckled.

“Hey! Just a while ago you were telling me, and I quote, that I’m the sexiest woman you have ever laid your eyes on and that my body was to die for” she giggled. 

“So you’re saying that someone can’t be cute and sexy at the same time?” Shimizu tried to act serious. 

“No, cause then you wouldn’t exist” Yachi grinned.

“Alright, let’s go fix our makeup for real now and you can smooth-talk me all you want later”.

They both giggled and made their way to the bathroom.

~

Tsukishima made his way downstairs thinking about how he never realized what was happening between Yachi and … what was her name again? Ah right, Kiyoko. Wasn’t she the daughter of their universitys dean? Well, whatever, he couldn’t really care less. It’s just that he would usually guess if something was happening between people that he was in contact with, or at least his best friend would tell him, like he always told him everything. But then again, this wasn’t any of his buisness.

On his way to downstairs he spotted Kenma and Hinata talking to some random people. Kenma looked like he wanted to die. Kei couldn’t help but relate to the boy. 

But where was Yams? 

Yachi was upstairs hooking up with random people, Kenma and Hinata were here… Where the hell is his best friend?

Kei tried to look around before he got spotted by Hinata. _Ugh, shit_

“Tsukki! Hi! Where is Yams?”

“Don’t call me that” Said Kei in full seriousness “And what do you mean where? Shouldn’t he be with you?”

“Um, we left” Hinata lowered his gaze, feeling guilty for leaving his friend alone.

“He’s probably somewhere around here, hold on I’ll text him” Kenma pulled out his phone and started typing inhumanly fast. 

They all waited in awkwardness for a couple of seconds, Kozumes text remaining on delivered.

“Uh, it says delivered so… ” muttered Kenma.

“What the hell do you mean? Why isn’t he answering” Tsukishima yelled.

“Hey! don’t yell at Kenma! We will look for him” Shoyo defended Kenma angrily, Kenma looking at him with a bit of a shocked face at first, then a small smile he desperately tried to hide formed in his lips, he then turned to Tsukki and nodded.

“Don’t worry, we’ll look for him” Kenma assured Kei, but Kei was not having any of it. His best friend always replied fast, and he usually was with someone he knew… as far as Tsukishima knew at least.

“I’ll look too” he replied angrily and turned to leave

As soon as he left Shoyo rolled his eyes then made an annoyed face “What the hell is wrong with that Stingyshima! Ugh, I don’t like him” he said causing the taller male to laugh. 

“Stingyshima? Really?” They both laughed and left to look for their best friend “We are such bad friends though, why did we leave him alone?” Kenma sighed. 

~

Yamaguchi was trying to hold back tears from laughter at yet another one of Terus attempts at a joke. They were all so bad, but Yamaguchi found himself laughing nevertheless. He really was enjoying Yuujis company, more than he would like to admit.

They were now behind the house on top of a strangers car, they didn’t even realize when they came back here but they were enjoying each others company way too much to even care.

“What do you call a can opener that doesn’t work” Terushima asked with a big smile.

Yamaguchi was trying to catch his breath so he could answer “What?” he said and continued laughing.

“A can’t opener!” Yuuji said enthusiastically. 

The freckled boy wheezed “You cannot be serious”

“That was good, you have to admit that” Yuuji smirked.

“It was so bad, Teru, you should be glad I’m the only one here” Tadashi turned and looked at Yuuji’s eyes over his shoulder, making Yuuji lose balance and almost falling off the car.

“Hey! You can’t just give me your flirty eyes without telling me first!” Yuuji flirted

“My what?” answered Tadashi while fluttering his eyelashes playfully causing the blonde male to jokingly put his hand near his heart acting like he was dying.

“You’re gonna kill me with those pretty eyes of yours, freckles” Tadashi felt his cheeks heat up and gulped. 

“Oh, so now you’re acting nervous, freckles?” Teru smirked.

Terushima really had no idea what effect that nickname had on him. Tadashi didn’t even know why… Was it because someone was appreciating something he had been insecure about for years? Or was it just because it’s him saying it?

But no. Why would it matter that he’s the one saying it?

Teru was a flirt and Yams knew that he didn’t really have the best reputation, he had been hearing things about him since they arrived. But things like that don’t matter in friendships. Yams would form his own opinion about the blonde boy. So a silly nickname meant nothing. And certainly, none of that wouldn’t stop him from being friends with Terushima Yuuji, and hearing his silly jokes.

“Who said I’m nervous? You’re the one who almost fell off the car” Tadashi defended himself.

“Ah, shit, I was hoping that you’d forget about that one” Yuuji replied causing the freckled boy to giggle.

“And miss my chance to make fun of you? Hell no!”

The blonde boy let out a laugh and laid on the car “C’mon, freckles, lay down too, the sky’s pretty”

Tadashi took a quick glance at the starry sky before laying down as well “It really is” he spoke in the softest voice that caused Terus heart to melt, _how adorable._

Yuuji couldn’t help but think that the stars looked so much like Yamaguchis freckles.

Yamaguchi made Terushima nervous, and the blonde male wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Sure, that was something new for him but it was so out of character. 

_Maybe it’s better to stay friends after all._

~

Kozume had already left 32 missed calls on Tadashis phone until he felt that he had to tell “Stingyshima” about it, Kenma wasn’t fond of him, and neither was Shoyo, but he seemed too worried so it only felt right to let him know. 

Shoyo and Kozume looked everywhere inside the house for any sign of their best friend but they found none, they were all filled with worry, that wasn’t like Yams at all. 

“We should look outside too” spoke Kenma “Shit, he better be safe” he added and started walking towards the exit.

Hinata was too worried to even process what his best friend just told him but he followed him anyway. 

When they walked outside they spotted a stressed Tsukishima with one hand on his hip and the other holding his phone close to his ear.

“Shit” he yelled “No response”

Kenma felt his heart rate speed up again, he was worried sick about Yams.

“Let’s search all around the house” Kozume stated and the other two followed him.

Kei really didn’t know what to make of this situation, he couldn’t help but feel that something bad had happened to Yams, because he would never ignore his friends, let alone him, like that. This isn’t Yams. Something had to be wrong. 

And if anyone dared to lay even a finger on Tadashi, Kei wouldn’t hold back, he would fucking kill the bastard.

They started looking in front of the house but there was no sign of their friend. They started asking people if they saw him, but everyone was way too drunk to pay attention to their surroundings, but that didn’t make them stop asking. _Fuck, where could he be?_

After a long time of asking random drunk people, they finally found someone who _“may have seen”_ Yams

“I think I saw him with like a dude… whats his name… uh” the unknown guy paused to take a sip of his drink “Mm, right, Terushima Yuuji, heh” he giggled “better go get your boyfriend before it’s too late” he added and laughed really loudly which caused Kei to grab him by his shirts collar and shoot him one of the deadliest glares the human eye could ever see.

“Tell me where the fuck he is and stop fucking laughing, you piece of shit” he growled.

Kenma and Hinata were a bit taken aback by the taller boys’ actions, they had never seen him like that, but they stayed silent because he was right, and they were too worried.

“Dude, relax, no need to put up a fight” the guy put his hands up in defeat and took a small step back “hes like, behind the house or something, I don’t know” he added and rubbed his forehead. The blonde male aggressively let go of the guys’ shirt and started walking towards the direction the unknown guy gave them. 

The guy letting out a breath o relief “The fuck is wrong with people in here” he muttered and made his way inside the house.

“Hey! Tsukishima, wait” yelled Shoyo from behind “Calm down, we’ll find him, I don’t think that guy was lying” he added.

“What the fuck? How can you be so fucking calm? Isn’t he your best friend? or whatever” Kei yelled back louder.

“Are you serious? We’re all fucking worried but we’re not assaulting people that are trying to help” Kenma yelped “And I don’t give a shit if he said something that you didn’t like! You don’t have the right to treat people like that” 

“Since when did _you_ have a voice” Replied Kei

“Hey! Stop! I didn’t like you already but no one talks to Kenma like that!” Hinata snapped

“Oh, so shrimps can talk? That’s news to me!” The taller male smirked, annoying the other two.

“Let’s just go find Yams! For fucks sake” Said Kenma and started walking angrily while they all followed.

They started looking everywhere, they were all sweaty and tired from running around this whole time. They just wanted to find him safe, that was all.

“Um, Shoyo” muttered Kenma “Isn’t that him? ….. On- on top of the car” he stuttered, but even though Kenma was quiet, Tsukishima heard it and looked over to the car, his eyes immediately widened when he spotted his childhood friend on top of a car with a random stranger… Was he… laughing?

How could he be laughing? They were all so fucking worried while he was just there goofing around, or heaven knows what else he had been doing while Tsukki wasn’t there, with a random fucking guy.

 _Fuck_

Is this the guy? Is this the guy the other dude was talking about? Who the… Who the fuck

Why is Yams smiling at him like that … fuck

It made his blood boil.

“YAMS” Kei screamed causing Tadashi to instantly jump in panic.

“...Tsukki?”

“What the hell, Yamaguchi? Do you not know how to fucking check your phone?” he yelled “And who the fuck is this asshole? Did he touch you?” he growled and turned to Terushima “I’ll fucking kill you”

“Dude, what? I didn’t do anything to him” was Yuujis response to the aggressive male. He then turned to the green-haired male and asked “Freckles, who’s that?” 

But before Tadashi could answer Kei snapped “Freckles? What is that, a nickname? You two must be close!”

“Tsukki no!” Tadashi walked closer to his …best friend.

“You should have told me earlier that you would just cut me off for any stupid guy that would give you a bit of attention!” he spoke ironically “But I hope you know that all he wants is to get in your pants… but then again maybe you two have the same intentions!”

Yams was trying to hold back his tears with all his might. What was Tsukki saying? Why was he so mean? Why would Yams cut him off? He would never do that. He was just having a bit of fun… he didn’t know it was wrong…

Maybe Tsukki is right, though…

“Good for you, Yams!”

Tadashis tears finally started running on his face, he had no control over them now.

“That’s enough! What the hell is wrong with you!” Shoyo snapped and walked towards Tsukishima but when he got too close Kei pushed him so hard he fell to the ground. 

“Don’t come near me!”

“Tsukki! Stop! I’m sorry! Please, stop” Yamaguchi walked close enough to put one hand on Keis chest and talked between sobs “I’m sorry! I’ll never put my phone on mute again! And I would never cut you off! Please”

Kei was overflowing with rage, but he still hated seeing Yams cry, so he just gave in and gave him a big hug.

“Fuck, yams… ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit guys!! i got like 60 hits in a day! you don't know how incredibly happy this makes me! i hope ur enjoying it :)  
> sorry not sorry for the angst, theres gonna be a lot of it, so.. lol i hope ur ready  
> i cant help but feel like such an asshole for making tsukki like this tho. i love himmmm but it has to happen hehe  
> anyways, i love it when u guys comment and i appreciate it!! so make sure to do so if u liked this, or even if u have advice for me or something!  
> thats all, have a great day, or night :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama smut? say lessss

Kenma rushed to help Shoyo get up, relieved that he wasn’t hurt. He glared at Tsukishima but his back was turned to him, and maybe that was better because if looks could kill, Tsukishima would be ashes right now.

Kozume wouldn’t let this slide. _What kind of issues does someone have to have to be like this?_

Teru was frozen, he didn’t know neither who this person was and certainly not why he was cussing him out. What would anyone do in this sort of situation? But, in all honesty, he felt way angrier because of the way he was speaking to Yams more than the way he was speaking to him. 

_Why the hell is Yams the one saying sorry?_

Yuuji clenched his fists, trying his hardest not to punch the dude. There was a big chance this “Tsukki” guy was his boyfriend and he was just the odd man out. But even then, even if they’re dating who the hell talks to their significant other like that?

Terushima wanted to teach him a lesson, he really did, but he felt like it wasn’t his place to do so.

So he just stood there, with his eyes wide open, trying to process what was happening, just like Kenma and Hinata.

Kei broke out from the hug “Alright, we’re leaving” he announced to Yams.

“..okay” murmured Tadashi with tears in his eyes, still  


“And stop crying” he demanded

Yams could only nod, trying his hardest to not just keep crying. He hated himself for making Tsukki worry and get mad like that.

But why did it feel like Tsukki was jealous? But.. jealous of who? 

Teru?

No, he had no reason to be jealous of Terushima.

_I.. guess I’ll ask him when we get back..._

Everyone’s eyes fell on Yachi who seemed to have ran to get there, with her phone in one hand. 

“Wh- what happ… happened…” She panted

“Nothing, we’re going home” Answered Kei, grabbed Tadashis hand and turned to leave.

Everyone just stared for a second at the two males leaving, wondering what would be the right thing to do.

Hinata turned his head towards Yuuji “Um, I...I’m sorry about... that” 

It took Terushima a few seconds to reply “… Um, don’t worry” he said and the others started walking away, feeling guilty for some reason.

Yuuji just sat on a random rock he found, and started wondering what freckles’ relationship was to that guy…

 _Freckles_ … Yamaguchi seemed to like that nickname, he always blushed whenever Teru would call him that… his reactions were so cute… and the way he spoke… and laughed...

_I’m fucked..._

Let’s be real, Yams is probably in love with four-eyes, and there is absolutely no doubt that blondie is in love with him too, but…

Freckles… is so soft and delicate and sweet, his love would probably be like that too… 

_Yeah_ , his love would probably feel like walking through a field full of flowers and feeling the soft breeze brush through your cheeks…

Like… the first slice of watermelon in the summer, or like velvet sheets…

Four-eyes on the other hand… there’s no way he deserves someone like Yama...

 _His_ love would probably be… bittersweet.

_Shit, I should’ve asked for his number. I need to know if he’s okay..._

~

The rest of the friend group didn’t even have the chance to say goodbye to Daichi, but at the moment, that was the very least of their concerns. 

“What the hell” muttered Kozume, looking down.

Yachi was probably so confused, and everyone was so quiet, she didn’t know if it was alright to ask so she just stayed silent as well. 

What the hell was happening while she was goofing around with her girlfriend?

They walked the rest of the way home in silence.

~

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima hadn’t let a single word out for the whole walk home.

Yams really wanted to talk, to ask him… why.

He knew it was more than just worry. None of his friends ever acted like that.

Would it be that… Tsukki had feelings for him?

No there’s no way… _Tsukki would never like someone like me..._

There had to be something else, but he was too nervous to ask. He waited in hopes that the taller male would talk to him first.

Finally reaching their dorm, they both sat on their own bed.

The freckled boy felt like if he didn’t talk first, Kei would never do it.

But what would he even say? 

_Were you jealous?_

_I’m sorry?_

_Why did you get so angry?_

He didn’t know… a million things were running through his mind at the time.

What if he finally confessed? No, that would be stupid. He would just end up ruining their friendship and that was the last thing he wanted. 

There’s no way Tsukki saw him that way…

But then again, if he didn’t do it now, he would never do it…

His head was a tangled mess at the time.

He had to at least say something, he couldn’t bear this.

So he gathered some courage and finally broke the silence.

“Tsukki, I’m really sorry for worrying you” he started fidgeting his fingers, took a quick glance at the blonde boy and turned his head back down.

After of a couple seconds of more silence, Kei finally decided to speak up

_“I like you”_

Tsukishimas words caused Tadashi to gasp and turn his head back to him. 

The taller boy was looking straight at him, with no sign of emotion in his face. 

On the other hand Yams’ face was heating up like it never had before.

“You- you do…?” the freckled boy was speechless and his cheeks were on fire.

It kinda felt like this was all just a dream. 

Maybe it was?

No no, it can’t be…

_Maybe I’m drunk?_

“I do” Kei confirmed “Do you?”

“But why? Are you sure?” Tadashi really couldn’t believe his own ears. The person he spent years with, his childhood friend, the person he loved for all these years, his best friend, his everything…

...Was confessing to him? 

This had to be a dream! 

“What do you mean why? I just do, and of course I’m sure” Kei breathed “I wouldn’t risk losing you if I wasn’t sure.”

But it’s not, this is real.

Tadashi quickly stood up and rushed to where his best friend was to give him the tightest and warmest hug anyone had ever given him.

“I’m so happy” Yams giggled causing Tsukki to smile.

“Me too”

Yams moved his head back to take a close look at his best friends face, and looked at him with such love and warmth in his eyes, like he was the most important human being in the whole universe. 

And at that moment there was nothing and no one else for the two boys, it was just them and nothing else existed.

Kei couldn’t help but wish it could stay that way.

He then felt Tadashi move to sit on his thighs, probably to make himself more comfortable. His legs wrapped around his torso, his eyes still looking at him lovingly and his mouth curved upwards.

Yamaguchi found it impossible to not stare at his lips.

Just like all those times when he had to hold himself back from connecting his own lips with Tsukkis while the taller male was sleeping.

But this time was different. 

This time, he didn’t have to hold himself back.

So he didn’t.

Instead, he pressed his soft lips to Tsukishimas, feeling him lightly gasp when he did so.

He felt so content, like nothing could ever match up to this moment, ever.

But, what if it was moving too fast? Was Tsukki okay with this? Was it too impulsive?

Tadashis thoughts caused him to break the kiss, scared that his ...friend might get angry at his actions.

“Sorry” he whispered “Did I force you?” Yams questioned.

“What? Of course not” Kei breathed “I was just a bit surprised, I didn’t think you would… kiss me”

“Oh”

“I liked it, don’t worry” he spoke, giving him a reassuring smile “But, was this your first kiss?” Kei questioned.

“Uhhh, hah, um no...but- but that doesn’t make it any less special! It was perfect!” Tadashi responded.

“I’d hope so. But still, it would be nice if I was your first kiss as well” the blonde boy muttered “It’s fine though”

“Ah, you’re right, I wish it was… I’m sorry” 

If only Yams knew that his best friend loved him back this whole time… he would never kiss anyone else. He wished he could take all the kisses back and place them on Tsukkis lips instead, but that wasn’t possible.

Kei placed his own lips to Yams’ once again, causing the boys eyes to widen but quickly come back to normal.

One of his hands massaging his blonde curly hair and the other one on Tsukkis shoulder. Yamaguchi started feeling the boys hands traveling from his cheeks to his neck and then slowly to his back, going up and down causing the shorter boy to shiver.

Kei decided to slip his tongue in Tadashis mouth, which caught the freckled boy by surprise but obviously, he didn’t mind it.

Far from just “didn’t mind”. He loved it.

A feint moan left Tadashis mouth as he felt his pants getting tighter.

Kei had never heard any better sound than Tadashis moans… he was sure of it. And he needed to hear more. 

He started kissing Yams harder, the younger male could’t hold back his moans at this point and Tsukki felt his cock stir. 

Tadashis eyes looked so lustful, shit Kei was way too inexperienced to know what to do in this situation. He just hoped that Yams knew more than he did, but hopefully not from experience.

The younger boy had been feeling Tsukkis bulge for a while now, and he really wanted to help him out but he was too scared that he would make him uncomfortable, and making him uncomfortable was the last thing he wanted.

Tadashi started pushing Kei further into the bed slowly, so he was laying on the mattress. 

Keis cock was starting to hurt from the lack of attention and his underwear was getting sticky from all the precum. He couldn’t take it anymore, he just wanted Yams to touch him… more.

“Yams, please” he pleaded, his voice almost a whisper.

Yamaguchi quickly started taking action. His hands traveled to his chest, faintly brushing through his nipples, causing Tsukki to flinch and let out a moan.

The freckled boy started feeling them harden with each passing second, and slightly pinched them. Kei gasped and moaned almost at the same time. His body felt so hot, he thought he would pass out.

“Whe- where… did you- did you lear- _Ah!_ ” Keis stutters were interrupted by Tadashis hand that was now on his crotch.

Tadashi leaned to Tsukkis ear and whispered “Do you want me to take care of that?”

The older boy nodded eagerly and started unbuttoning his pants when Yamaguchi placed his own hands on top of his.

“I’ll do it, just lay back and enjoy” Yams ordered, and Kei fell back into the mattress.

Yamaguchi sat with his knees on the floor, he next unbuttoned and unzipped the older boys pants. Then he slowly started taking them off, stopping and taking a look at Tsukkis bulge for a bit.

_Holy shit, it looks really big_

Yams finally placed his hand on his covered crotch, and started massaging it. 

Moans were escaping Keis mouth, no matter how hard he tried to hide them, he wanted to cum so bad.

“Yams, take it off, please” he pleaded once more, his pleads making Yamaguchi giggle while he finally took the boxers off.

Tsukkis cock popped out of his boxers making Yams gasp. 

It was nothing like he imagined. It looked like it was towering over him, not that he was complaining, but it surely was so different from his fantasies.

Because, Yams had imagined this scenario more times than he would like to admit.

Yams placed his hand on Tsukkis length and started gently caressing it, making Tsukki hiss.

“Mmmm more, Yams” Kei spoke “I’m so close” he added, and Yams smiled. He was so happy that he was giving Kei pleasure, he was lucky enough to be the first person to ever see Tsukki like that. He was so glad.

Yamaguchi placed his other hand on Tsukkis balls and started massaging them, giving Tsukki even more stimulation.

His other hand stroking him faster than before, and now filled with his juices.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit I’m cumming” he tried to contain his screams and moans from being too loud and finally released on Yams’ hands and face.

Yams couldn’t contain his smile, and Tsukki looked at him and curved his lips slightly as well, still panting a bit from earlier.

It didn’t take long before the freckled boy realized how much his own cock was begging for attention, but he couldn’t let Tsukki do something like that… he should just take care of it himself.

But his bulge was so obvious, and a small precum stain could be seen in his pants.

“Come here” muttered Tsukishima and the younger boy sat on the bed next to him, before Kei pushed his lips into Yams’ lips once again.

Tadashi couldn’t take it anymore so he pushed Tsukki slightly causing their lips to part.

Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows and looked into Yams’ eyes.

“I want to make you feel good, Yams”

Tadashis eyes widened, shit this felt unreal.

“You don’t have to! It’s okay, I’ll take care of it myself” he responded and left for the bathroom before Tsukki could even say anything

“Shit, where did he learn all that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing smut sooo sorry if it's not that good lol  
> but do let me know what u think about the chapter!  
> what do you think Yams' friends will say about this?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non consensual sexual acts. Please proceed with caution.

Yamaguchi cleaned his face and looked in the mirror.

_Did this really just happen?_

_I never expected something like this to happen… Someone like him to like… me_

_I’m nothing special_

_How the hell did I get so lucky..._

As soon as he got out of the bathroom he saw Tsukki laying down. Eyes open, one hand laying on his chest and the other one behind his head.

He looked deep in thought.

_Did he regret it?_

_Shit, I hope he didn’t_

Tadashi took a seat on his bed and glanced at Kei, wondering if he should ask.

“Yams? What are you thinking about?” the taller male looked at Tadashi 

“Um, you didn’t regret this, right?” _Shit, why did I ask him that ___

__“What?” Tsukishima quickly stood up, made his way to the younger males bed and finally sat next to him. “Of course not. I’ve been wanting this for some time, Yams” he added and took Yams to his embrace._ _

__Yamaguchis eyes widened before starting to water “I’m so glad, Tsukki”_ _

__Kei could hear his voice shaking, so he squeezed him tighter._ _

__“Yams, don’t be like that. Stop crying” he demanded._ _

__“Sorry...” the freckled boy sniffled and Kei sighed, running his hand up and down his back._ _

__They stayed like that for a while before the older male broke the hug._ _

__“Better?”_ _

__Yams nodded “We should go to sleep”_ _

__“Want me to sleep with you?” asked Kei._ _

__“What? Uh no it’s fine, the beds are pretty small anyway!” the younger boy responded._ _

__“I’ll just stay close to you then. I’m sure we fit”_ _

__Tadashis cheeks were now strawberry red and he just nodded._ _

__“Let’s change first” the blonde boy spoke._ _

__Tadashi went to change in the bathroom and finally opened his phone after a long time._ _

__

__**[44 missed calls, 231 new messages]** _ _

__Yamaguchi felt his heart beating faster as he got nervous._ _

__How could he forget to text his friends back?_ _

__He only hoped they would forgive him._ _

__**Me:** hey guys… sorry for not texting u earlier_ _

__**sho:) :** YAMS!!! ARE YOU OKAY??_ _

__**the cat next door :D :** where have u been?_ _

__**yacchan:) :** we were so worried!!! are you okay??_ _

__**Me** : Sorry for worrying you! yes i’m okay!_ _

__**the cat next door :D :** why didnt u text us earlier? _ _

__**Me:** Something amazing happened!! u wont believe it! Sorry for worrying you, I’m great now_ _

__**the cat next door :D :** okay?? _ _

__**yacchan:) :** oh thats good to hear yams!_ _

__**sho:) :** Good, so lets meet for lunch tomorrow?_ _

__**Me:** yes!! see u then :)_ _

__**yacchan:) :** see you!_ _

__Yamaguchi left the bathroom and Keis eyes were on him._ _

__“Took you long enough” said Tsukki, now laying on Yams’ bed._ _

__Tadashi giggled nervously before laying on the bed as well._ _

__“I was just talking to my friends. They got worried, so we’re getting lunch tomorrow” said Yamaguchi._ _

__“You’re getting lunch because they got worried?” Tsukishima asked sarcastically._ _

__“Just to talk. Why?” the younger boy replied._ _

__“I wanted to get lunch with you. If that’s okay” the blonde boy said in a soft voice._ _

__Yamaguchi found himself in a dilemma. Should he spent his afternoon with his best fr- no, his now boyfriend or his friends?_ _

__I guess cancelling his plans with his friends for once wouldn’t hurt, right?_ _

__It’s been ages since he got lunch with Tsukki, and he’s his boyfriend now._ _

__He should just cancel his plans and go out with him instead._ _

__“Okay then, I’ll cancel” the freckled male spoke._ _

__“Alright. Come sleep now” Kei demanded._ _

__Tadashi nodded and made his way to the bed and got under the covers._ _

__His face started heating up again after Tsukki put his hands over his waist and kept him close._ _

__His eyelids felt so heavy and after a while he drifted to sleep._ _

__

__~_ _

__Kiyoko woke up earlier than Yachi and decided to go get breakfast for both of them._ _

__When she got back the younger female was already awake, sitting on her bed with her phone in hand._ _

__“Good morning babe, I got us breakfast” Kiyoko spoke._ _

__Yachi looked a bit lost in her own thoughts so Shimizu sat next to her and waved her hands in front of Hitokas face._ _

__“Earth to Yachi? What’s wrong, love?”_ _

__“Nothing, Yams is just acting weird” Yachis eyes remained glued to her phone._ _

__“Weird? How so?” Shimizu asked._ _

__“Look” the younger woman turned her phone to her girlfriend._ _

__**[group chat with Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Kenma]** _ _

__**yams :) :** good morning guys… sorry but I have to cancel today.._ _

__**kenken :p :** um why_ _

__**yams :) :** I forgot Tsukki asked me if we could grab lunch together… sorry, we can get dinner together?_ _

__**shoyo!! :** oh it’s okay, sure let’s get dinner_ _

__**Me :** oh okay yams, have fun :)_ _

__**shoyo!! :** have fun!_ _

__**Kenken :p :** ^_ _

__

__Kiyoko finally turned her head to Yachi “I think they got together”_ _

__Yachi nodded “Probably… but… Tsukishima was so mean to him… I mean, I know that he’s been in love with him for years but...”_ _

__“At least wait for him to tell you what happened before making assumptions” the black-haired woman said softly._ _

__“You’re right, now what’s for breakfast?” Hitoka asked._ _

__“Me” Kiyoko replied jokingly._ _

__They both giggled before Yachi landed a soft kiss on Kiyokos lips._ _

__“Let me eat some food first, I’ll eat you later” the shorter woman laughed._ _

__Kiyoko laughed and handed her the food._ _

__

__~_ _

__

__“Tsukki! I’m ready!” Tadashi spoke enthusiastically to Kei, who was eagerly waiting next to the door._ _

__Tadashi was still trying to comprehend the fact that he and Tsukishima mutually liked each other, slept on the same bed, and he also jerked him off! It was all so crazy, and it happened so fast, it was hard to realize it. But he was so happy._ _

__He wanted this to last forever._ _

__They sat on a table and ordered._ _

__“Wasn’t expecting you to drop your friends for me, to be honest” Kei said, causing Yamaguchi to get a bit upset, feeling bad for canceling his plans._ _

__But he did it for Tsukki! He wanted to spend more time with him now that they are together!_ _

__“Ah… I hope that they didn’t get angry at me… I just wanted to spend time with you too” the freckled boy looked down “We don’t spend much time together anymore…” he added._ _

__Kei placed his hand on his. “Yes, I want to spend time with you too. Let’s eat lunch together every day from now on”_ _

__Tadashi was not sure if he liked the idea of not eating with his friends anymore but he loved Tsukki so much, he agreed of course, in hopes that his friends would be okay with it._ _

__

__Some time had passed, after many conversations and flirting. They decided to go back to their dorm room._ _

__When they reached their room, Kei got inside first._ _

__Yamaguchi closed the door behind him and before he could fully turn around he felt his boyfriend shoving him to the door and kissing him harshly._ _

__The younger boy tried to speak, trying to tell Tsukki that he is being too rough, that he’s not sure if he likes it._ _

__But the blonde boy kept shutting him up with his tongue._ _

__Kei took both of Tadashis hands and locked them above his head with his own, bigger ones._ _

__Yamaguchi couldn’t help but open his eyes during the kisses. He certainly wasn’t enjoying this as much as his boyfriend but he kept his mouth shut, thinking that since his beloved Tsukki liked it, he was okay with it._ _

__He was lucky enough to have Tsukki like him. He should at least give him what he wants._ _

__The taller male removed one of his hands from holdings Yams’ and kept them in place with only one._ _

__His other hand started traveling underneath Yamaguchis shirt._ _

__His touch was harsh. Like he wanted to leave a mark. And he probably would._ _

__Keis pants were getting tighter and tighter, he wanted to have Yamaguchi. He started leaving kissing and sucking on his neck… hard._ _

__Tsukki let go of Yams’ hands for a second, so he could unbutton the younger boys shirt._ _

__“Tsu- Tsukki…. Can we stop? I don’t want to… right now...” Yamaguchi whispered._ _

__“But you love it, look at you moaning and shit”_ _

__Yamaguchi kept his mouth shut. Again. Watching his boyfriend unbutton his shirt, he thought about how pretty Tsukki was and smiled to himself._ _

____How nice. Can’t believe I’m dating Tsukki...__ _ _

__Tsukki noticed and smirked, restraining him again, and putting one his legs in-between Yamaguchis ones causing the freckled male to gasp, his cock starting to get erect now too._ _

__One of Tsukishimas hands started going in circles on his nipple and he placed his mouth on the other, sucking roughly._ _

____Why is he being so rough? I should be enjoying this… I mean, I am...but I thought that he… would be more gentle… I guess.__ _ _

__Yamaguchi seriously couldn’t understand the reason why he couldn’t enjoy this as much. He was with Tsukki, Tsukki loved him. He was so happy but… aren’t things going a bit too fast?_ _

__They were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but feel a bit of relief._ _

__The knock didn’t seem to stop Tsukki though._ _

__“He- Hey, Tsukki, the door!” whispered Yamaguchi._ _

__“So? They’ll leave soon, don’t worry” Kei responded._ _

__The younger male started feeling anxiety wash over him again._ _

___Why won’t he open the door?_ _ _

__Another knock…_ _

__And another…_ _

__And another…_ _

__“Fuck! Who is it?” Tsukki yelled, making Yamaguchi flinch before quickly buttoning up his shirt._ _

__“It’s me!! Your dearest friend!” spoke the unknown male._ _

__“What the fuck do you want? I was busy” Kei replied coldly._ _

__“I can see that” said the unknown male, smirking “But aren’t you glad to see me? You said we’d grab coffee today!” he added._ _

__“No, YOU said that, Kuroo” was Tsukishimas response._ _

__The Kuroo guy said that he’d wait outside for Tsukki._ _

__Tsukki muttered a “sorry” to Yams, grabbed his stuff and left._ _

__Tadashi let a breath of relief out and started getting ready for dinner by taking a shower._ _

__Seeing all the marks and bruises all over his body wasn’t as exciting as he once thought._ _

__He sighed and got in the shower._ _

__~_ _

__“I don’t trust Stingyshima either, but you know that Yams loves him. We can’t take that away from him” the ginger-haired male spoke laying on the bed while watching a random video on his phone._ _

__“I have a feeling that he’ll get hurt” replied the older male._ _

__“I hope not. If that happens we’re going to kill Stingyshima” Hinata replied._ _

__Kenma giggled “Of course we will”._ _

__Hinata closed the video and looked over to Kenma._ _

__“Doesn’t your back hurt? Why are you sitting in the chair?” asked the shorter male._ _

__“I’m fine, also, you take up all the space in the bed” Kozume spoke, not moving his eyes from his game._ _

__“No I don’t! But I can just go to my roommates bed if you mind me that much!” said Hinata while Kozume stayed silent_ _

__“Kenmaaa! You’re not the one who’s going to listen to your whining when you get old and you have back pains! I mean you already do sometimes!” Hinata spoke and Kenmas eyes finally locked with his._ _

__Hinata thought that they would stay together till they became old and cranky._ _

__The thought of spending his entire life with Shoyo made Kenma happy._ _

__“Why are you looking at me like that?” the ginger-haired boy asked “Am I _that_ handsome?”_ _

__“Fuck off” Kozumes eyes went back to his game and his lips formed a slight smile._ _

__“Oh shit, we’re getting dinner with the others in like half an hour!” Hinata started jumping around trying to get ready as fast as he could while Kenma stayed unbothered._ _

__“You’re not gonna get ready?” the shorted boy asked, slightly out of breath from running around._ _

__“I _am_ ready” Kozume muttered._ _

__Shoyo sighed and handed him a hairbrush._ _

__“You look like you just woke up”_ _

__Kozume closed his game and took the hairbrush from Hinatas hand, their hands faintly touching, causing both of them to blush._ _

__When they were both ready, they left Hinatas dorm and headed to dinner._ _

__They were the first ones who got there and waited for their friends._ _

__Yachi arrived not long after and they were all wondering what was taking Yams so long. Since he was usually the first one to arrive._ _

__After a couple more minutes Yamaguchi arrived as well, apologizing as soon as he sat down for being late and cancelling lunch._ _

__Kenma noticed the marks on Yamaguchis neck before anyone else and wondered what the hell happened between him and Tsukishima when they left the day before._ _

__“So what happened? What did you want to talk to us about?” Kenma asked._ _

__“Oh well… Me and Tsukki are together!!” anyone would’ve expected more enthusiasm from the voice of someone who just got together with their longtime crush, but Yamaguchis voice sounded like it was close to breaking down. No matter how much he tried to sound enthusiastic._ _

__“That’s nice! How did it happen?” Yachi asked curiously and Yamaguchi started telling them the whole story, skipping the part where he jerked Tsukki off._ _

__By the time Yams was finished, Hinata had noticed the marks as well, sharing a look with Kenma._ _

__“Where did you get those then?” Kozume asked, and pointed at his neck._ _

__“Uhh.. umm.. well, we… I at first I… He let me touch him and yeah..” the freckled boy stuttered._ _

__“He must’ve touched you too since you’re the one having marks” Hinata pointed out and Yamaguchi looked down in embarrassment while nodding._ _

__“Are you okay Yama?” Yachi asked and Tadashi nodded again._ _

__“I thought you wanted to take it… slow” said Hinata._ _

__“Yea- yeah but it just happened, I guess” Tadashi replied._ _

__“You don’t look so well, Yams” Yachi pointed out._ _

__“I’m fine!” Yamaguchi felt like he was about to cry and he didn’t even know why._ _

__“You can always say no if you don’t want something” Kenma said._ _

__“I know that! We both wanted what happened! Can you guys just drop it? Just be happy for me!” Yamaguchi snapped taking his friends by surprise, except for Kenma, who just got angry and was about to snap back at him before Hinata moved his pinky to touch Kenmas._ _

__Kenma immediately softened and relaxed his body, giving in._ _

__The air was a bit tense for the rest of the evening, making Yamaguchi feel so guilty but he thought he’d be able to relax when he went back to his dorm._ _

__When Yamaguchi reached his dorm door, he took a deep breath in and unlocked, finding a probably sleeping Tsukki on his bed._ _

__Tadashi tried to be as quiet as he could so that he wouldn’t wake Tsukki up, but what Yams hadn’t noticed was that Tsukishima wasn’t asleep. Instead, he was looking at what Yams was doing, making the younger male let out a gasp before he saw him getting into a sitting position._ _

__“Hey, thought you were asleep”_ _

__“I’m not. Come give me a kiss” Tsukki demanded and Yams took a second before going over to him and leave a kiss on his mouth, but before he knew Tsukki slipped his tongue inside causing Yamaguchi to slightly push him off._ _

__“Tsukki, not now” he said, trying to act playful by fake-giggling._ _

__“I’m just kissing you baby, what’s wrong with that?” Kei asked._ _

__“Nothing, I’m just a bit tired” Tadashi said and yawned._ _

__“Alright but before you sleep I want to talk to you about something” the blonde boy spoke, making Yamaguchi nervous._ _

__“What is it?”_ _

__Tsukishima took a deep breath “These friends of yours… I don’t think they’re good for you”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii everyone! sorry for not uploading for so many days. i've been busy with uni and other stuff :(  
> i worked hard to finish this chapter today so i really hope that you enjoyed it!  
> comment your thoughts if you'd like!!
> 
> it is currently 6:30am i'm so tired y'all, my sleep schedule seriously needs fixing


	5. Chapter 5

“Wait what?” 

Yamaguchis whole world came crumbling down. He wasn’t sure of what to answer, why would Tsukki say that? His friends are amazing, and they have always been there for him. Why would he think they’re bad for him? 

It doesn’t make sense. 

_What am I supposed to do?_

“Look, what I’m saying is that you changed a lot since you started hanging out with them”

The freckled male furrowed his eyebrows and slightly opened his mouth, wanting to say something but unable to find any words. 

“You’re behind in your school work, you come back late, you hook up with strangers, It’s not good for you. They aren’t” Tsukishima continued.

“I… I’m not hooking up with strangers… I never have...” Tadashi was facing the ground, holding back tears as he started fidgeting his fingers nervously.

“Yeah right” the blonde male spoke sarcastically, and a mocking smirk appeared on his face.

“It’s true! And it’s not my friends fault that I changed. I just got older!” Tadashi tried his best to defend himself but nothing seemed to be working on Tsukishima.

“Sure, my opinion remains the same. Now goodnight Yamaguchi” Kei said coldly and laid back on the bed, turning his back on his boyfriend. 

Tadashi just stood there, unable to move, or even think straight as hot tears started making their way down his face, his mouth forming a thin line.

He rushed to the bathroom and cried his eyes out quietly for some time, trying his hardest to swallow the sobs so Tsukki wouldn’t know that he was crying.

I mean, it wasn’t even Tsukkis fault. That’s his way of caring. It’s true that he was behind on homework and that he stayed up late.

Tsukki just wants the best for him.

Even though he is wrong about his friends. He was still right about everything else. This was all Yamaguchis fault. He had to be better! He was in university for a reason, and it wasn’t to party and stay up late.

He was deep in thought and his tears had dried up. 

What really hurt Tadashi wasn’t the missing homework and the late nights he spent at Hinatas dorm with his friends. He knew Tsukki didn’t mean what he said about them anyway. It was the fact that Tsukki thought he slept around with random people, or whatever it is that he thought. When in reality all Yamaguchi did this whole time is love him and wait for him. The fact that he had lost his first kiss to someone else meant absolutely nothing to him. 

He felt so bad. He wanted to go and comfort Tsukki and let him know the truth. Let him know that he is the only one that he wants and loves. 

So he did in hopes that he wasn’t asleep yet.

He went back to the main part of their dorm, looking at Tsukki, he hesitated but he had to let him know.

He went over to Tsukkis bed, got under the covers and hugged him tight from behind. 

Kei was taken by surprise. He wasn’t expecting this at all. But he was glad it was happening.

“I will be better, I promise” the shorter boy spoke softly and kissed the back of his head. “I have loved you for so long, Tsukki, I was always waiting for you” he breathed “Even if I… I always thought that I was … I was waiting for something that will never happen, I still waited. Because I only love you, and I only ever loved you” he could hear his heart beating by the time he finished, he couldn’t believe he actually told Tsukki all that. It took him a lot of courage.

Tsukishima turned around to face Yams, their noses almost touching because of how close they were.

“Good to know. And I love you too, Yams” Kei sighed “I’m only saying all of this because I care about you” he said and Tadashi quickly nodded, muttering ‘I knows’.

The older boy leaned in to give him a gentle kiss, Yamaguchi gladly complying and kissing him back.

Kei held him closer, their noses actually touching now as they fell asleep in each others embrace.

~

They woke up by Tsukkis alarm going off in each others arms, legs tangled and foreheads pressed together. 

“Turn it ooooff” Yamaguchi whined repeatedly, placing the pillow that they shared above his ears so he wouldn’t hear the alarm anymore.

“Alright, alright” Kei reached to the nightstand to turn it off, his whole body pressed over to the younger boys as he did so.

Yamaguchi was blushing furiously first thing in the morning, that sure was a nice way to wake up, and it woke him up for good.

Kei was about to stand up and start getting ready before Tadashi grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back on the bed.

“Let’s cuddle for a while” the freckled boy smiled and shut his eyes softly. Feeling his boyfriends body next to his was the ideal way to wake up. It would be nicer if they didn’t have class, they could just stay like this for the whole day.

“Yamaguchi, we have to go to class. Didn’t you say that you’d be better?” Kei questioned.

“I will after you cuddle with me” his smile faded “just for a few minutes… please… we have time” Yamaguchi pleaded. 

The taller boy sighed and held Tadashi close, giving him a forehead kiss before closing his eyes, not noticing Yamaguchis adorable little smile as he did so.

A couple minutes passed and Tsukishima started getting nervous that he’s gonna miss his class and poked Yams’ nose before asking “When is your first class?”

“Uhhh… 09:15, I’m pretty sure” Yamaguchi said, his eyes remaining shut while he talked.

“Mine starts at 09:00, come on we have to get ready” the older boy spoke as he finally got out of bed.

Yamaguchi whined once again and got out of Tsukkis warm and now empty bed as well.

“Stop whining, you said you want to be better” Kei demanded as he changed into his everyday clothes.

The freckled boy rubbed his eyes and nodded, he then went to the bathroom and changed.

Yamaguchi was still changing when Tsukki grabbed his stuff and left, a quiet ‘bye’ leaving his mouth before he closed the door behind him, not giving Tadashi the time to say anything.

~

It had been 5 days since the party and Teru never ran into Yamaguchi again. Did he even go to this university? Was he a first year? He didn’t know anything. And after the incident at the party he couldn’t stop worrying about him, he just needed to know if freckles was okay. That was all there was to it. Just worry.

Or that’s just what he was trying to make himself believe.

Maybe Suga would know his number?

Yes, since he was at the party there is a chance that he knows. And if he doesn’t it would be hard to find it right?

Hopefully…

Terushima tried to look around for any seniors so he could ask if anyone had seen Sugawara. 

Finally, someone told him that Koushi left just a moment ago, Teru rushing to find him he started thinking that he would seem too desperate to Suga. That wasn’t like him, at all. But he needed to know.

He spotted his senior close to the exit door and called to him, making Koushi turn around with a slightly open mouth “Hey Teru, what is it?” he asked.

“Um, hey. I was just wondering if you maybe had someones number?” the younger man said as he ruffled his hair nervously. 

“Someones?” Suga knew he was talking about Yamaguchi but seeing Teru nervous was new to him.

“Yeah, um, you know fre- Yamaguchi?” Yuuji found himself smiling from just saying his name out loud.

How strange.

Koushi really didn’t believe his own eyes. He sure knew that something was going on but this was way too interesting. “I do. You seem eager to get his number, is everything okay? Can’t believe you ran over here to find me for that” 

“Yeah yeah, everything’s fine” Yuuji spoke. _Shit. I should’ve just waited a bit more_

But when Yuuji saw the older male open his phone, he felt relieved and excited at the same time.

“I don’t have Yamaguchis, but I have Hinatas” Sugawara spoke, and glanced at Terushima, who looked genuinely confused.

“You know, Yamaguchis friend?” Koushi added as realization hit Teru. 

“Oooooh” the younger boy mouthed causing Koushi to giggle again.

“Hinata doesn’t seem like he will answer soon so I’ll text you his number when he does!” Koushi smiled.

“Oh all right, just text it to me then! I’ll be waiting” Yuuji responded before leaving for his next class.

“Of course you will” Suga mumbled before giggling and turning to leave the building.

By the time Terushima went back to his dorm it was already dark outside. He got inside and checked for any signs of his roommate before falling into his own bed and opening his phone after a couple hours of not, feeling nervous of whether or not he would finally see Yamaguchis number in his messages.

**[3 new messages]**

**[Text messages with Sugawara.]**

**Sugawara:** ########## 

**Sugawara:** Here you go

 **Sugawara:** Loverboy ;)

 **Me:** Thanks dude, I owe u one. 

**Me:** I just need to ask him something! Dont b like that, u know me

 **Sugawara:** Alright. Who am I to say otherwise.

Teru rolled his eyes at Sugawaras message then closed his phone and let it fall on his chest before putting both of his hands behind his head, sighing. He started feeling nervous about texting him, looking up at the ceiling he thought about the fun they had at the party. At both of the parties. 

He loved talking to him and he was pretty sure that Yams loved it too. I mean, it wasn’t every day that Teru was so comfortable at being himself, especially to the point where he would tell those stupid, lame jokes of his. Freckles even laughed at them!

Yamaguchi was speacial. Even if Terushima didn’t know that entirely yet.

He thought that he should just go for it and text him already, it was just worry for a friend… if they were even friends…

What is he thinking? How could they be friends? They only talked twice and one of those times freckles didn’t know where he was or what the fuck was even going on. There is no way he thought of Teru as a friend. Maybe someone he had some fun with at a party.

Yuuji shook his head to try and get rid of all these thoughts. He was totally overthinking this. It doesn’t matter whether they were friends or not. He was just going to text him and ask if he was alright.

**[Text messages with Yamaguchi]**

Me: Hey Yamaguchi! It’s me!

_No way! That is so lame!_

**_He deleted it..._ **

Me: Freckles whats up!! its me Te-

_Fuck, trying too hard much?_

**_He deleted it..._ **

Me: Hi I’m the dude from the party. I was just wondering If you

_No way that doesn’t even sound like me._

**_He deleted it..._ **

Me: It’s Teru. Are you oka

_Fuck, who am I? His fucking mom?_

**_He deleted it..._ **

He went back and forth, typing messages and deleting them for about 15 minutes until he finally decided.

**Me:** Hey freckles, It’s Teru. got ur # from suga. jus wanted to make sure u were ok after what happened 

**freckles :):** oh hey!! thank you for asking, I’m great actually!! I feel kinda bad now. I should’ve been the one to text you first… I’m sorry for what happened… 

****

****

**Me:** no worries at all. I’m glad ur well. hope to see ya around freckles 

****

****

**freckles :):** I still feel bad. can I treat you to coffee so I can properly apologize? 

****

****

Yuuji could practically feel his heart beating out of his chest. Holy shit, was freckles asking him on a date or what? 

****

****

_I shouldn’t get my hopes up._

**Me:** u dont need to apologize. It wasnt even ur fault. but i can’t say no to free coffee ;) 

****

****

**freckles:):** hahah of course you can’t. alright is tomorrow good enough for you? morning preferably but I don’t mind 

****

****

**Me:** yes thats cool. 10am at the main doors? 

****

****

**freckles :):** yep! see you Teru :) 

****

****

A smiley face?? Too much for Terus heart. He didn’t even know why a simple smiley face could even make anyones heart beat this fast. 

****

****

****

****

**Me:** see ya soon freckles :)) 

****

****

_Hope that last text wasn’t too much?_

_Shit, what the hell is wrong with me?_

**~**

Yamaguchi had no idea why he had asked Teru to get coffee with him. I mean, he did deserve a proper apology, and he was always extremely nice to him, he made him feel seen and appreciated and he had so much fun with him. He even got his number just to ask him if he was alright! 

He wasn’t even expecting an apology, no, not anything of the sort. Instead he told him that it wasn’t his fault. It clearly was but it was nice to hear that, even if it was a lie. But maybe getting coffee with another guy, other that his friends would make Tsukki jealous. He did get jealous at the party so maybe he would get jealous now too. The last thing he wanted was to make his boyfriend jealous. 

But if Yamaguchi explained to him that Terushima was just a friend? That would work. Tsukishima had nothing to worry about anyway. Teru was just a friend. It was as simple as that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii, hope u enjoyed this chapter :)) i was gonna post this tomorrow because i have an exam tomorrow morning and i had a lot of studying but i really wanted to post today so i finished it quickly.
> 
> also finally teru is back. isnt his lil crush on yams adorable? i think it is :))
> 
> anyway,
> 
> if you see any mistakes or typos please let me know so i can fix them asap.
> 
> wish me luck for the exam!! <3 have a great day/night.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning arrived and Yamaguchi was overly excited to hang out with Teru. Tsukki didn’t know that he would hang out with Terushima yet but he left before Yams even woke up anyway. 

He would just tell him when he came back. 

The freckled male got dressed in simple but cute clothes, wearing one of his favorite shirts and some tight black jeans, –which he didn’t really wear often but he would always get compliments about them– then fixed his hair. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, liking what he saw – which wasn’t really usual – he smiled at his reflection then grabbed his jacket, phone and keys and left the dorm a little early so he wouldn’t be late.

Making his way to their meeting spot Tadashi found himself getting nervous. Even though this wasn’t the first time they would hang out he couldn’t help but feel that way, this time was different, they would be alone, just the two of them. But then again that also made him excited for some reason. He liked Yuujis company so there wasn’t anything to be nervous about. It was rather silly.

Tadashi smiled to the thought of spending time with Teru. His smile only got wider when he spotted him already waiting for him.

Wait. Why was there so early? Did Yamaguchi make a mistake with the time? He was sure about it till a moment ago.

Terushimas lips curved as well as he made his way towards Yamaguchi, with his hands in his ripped jeans pockets, his only thoughts were about how damn pretty Yams looked, about how his beauty couldn’t match up to anything else. Not all the sunsets in the world. Yuuji was sure that the boy in front of him couldn’t compare to anything else.

He was so whipped.

_Fucking hell, he’s so attractive_ Tadashi thought but wiped that thought away quickly.

“Morning freckles!” Yuuji greeted him enthusiastically, his smile only getting wider the closer he got.

They were now face to face.

“Good morning! I’m really really sorry if I was late” Yamaguchi apologized, a small blush showing in his cheeks.

“No no! I was just early!” the older male reassured him, Tadashis cute little pink cheeks made Yuuji go crazy. He couldn’t help but stare.

So Teru got here even earlier? Why? Maybe he had something else to do and finished early.

What Yamaguchi didn’t know is that Terushima barely got any sleep because some “weird sensation in his stomach” kept him awake, so he got out of bed and started getting ready at 8:00 am and had already left the dorm by 9:10 am, leaving his roommate confused as hell because Yuuji never wakes up early. 

“Oh, okay! I hope you didn’t wait for long?” Tadashi spoke and fidgeted with his fingers, averting his gaze from Terus.

“Oh no, I didn’t” Yuuji lied, obviously.

Yams feeling relieved “So where are we going?” he asked, and unknowingly grabbed a bit of his hair and twisted it softly causing Teru to almost melt. _Almost_.

“Why don’t you choose, freckles?” 

They had already started walking with no destination.

“You choose! I’m supposed to treat you anyway so lets just go to your favorite place! Also I’m a bit indecisive” Tadashi giggled.

Teru found himself staring again and tried to look somewhere else but Yamaguchi was making it impossible with his cute blush and his soft looking pink lips. 

Is he wearing colored lip balm or something? Shit, how cute is that?

Teru couldn’t help but blush himself now. Yamaguchis cuteness was way too much for him. And he looked so good, so attractive, and those jeans looked perfect on his body. No one had ever looked so good in black jeans before. 

“Okay then, my favorite one is close so let’s go there” Yuuji decided, looking ahead.

Yamaguchi nodded. He had to start a conversation before awkward silence made its way to them. 

“So, I never asked what you major in?” the younger boy asked curiously.

“Oh, economics” Terushima replied bluntly.

“Wow, I thought you would be an artist or something” Yamaguchi giggled while imagining Teru doing maths instead of… playing music or something, like he first thought.

Tadashis thoughts were interrupted by the shorter boys laugh,

“See you get me, freckles! I would totally be like… a musician or something. But here I am solving math problems and shit”

Yamaguchi was a bit taken aback, so Teru did not like his major? Why was he doing it then? But he also found it satisfying how right his previous thoughts were, it almost made him giggle. 

It felt like they knew each other long before they even met.

Before Yamaguchi could ask any more questions, Yuuji spotted the little cafe and they made their way there.

“This is my favorite table, let’s go sit there” Yuuji pointed his finger to a table next to some plants, it was a pretty spot. 

Yamaguchi nodded and followed.

“So, what about your major freckles?” Yuuji asked as they sat on their seats.

“Elementary education!” Tadashis lips curved.

The younger boys answer took Yuuji by surprise, even though it did suit freckles he still was not expecting that. He couldn’t help but imagine him surrounded by little kids, playing with them, making them laugh and all that. How cute.

Terushimas smile widened “So you like kids freckles?” he asked as he saw Yamaguchis face light up.

“Yes! I just think they’re so cute! I used to help my little cousin study back in middle and high school and it was so much fun… for him too!” he paused when the waiter came to take their order. Both of them ordering a coffee and a breakfast of their liking.

Tadashi impatiently waited for the waiter to be gone already so he could talk again, and when he finally left Yams continued “...So after that my mom started telling everyone how good I am at teaching kids and stuff and I started teaching some little kids from the neighborhood too! It was so cool and fun and I just can’t wait to do it for real! Hopefully...”

Yuujis heart had officially melted, Yams looked so beautiful talking about things he loves, he looked so excited to share all this with Teru and Teru couldn’t help but feel excitement as well. Being around Yamaguchi was like being surrounded with flowers. He lit up the room with his perfect smile and angelic face.

“I’m sure you’ll do it freckles. If anyone can do it, that’s you” the older boy spoke and placed his palm on his cheek, his eyes looked like they had hearts in them while he was looking at Yams, and his smile only growing wider.

Yamaguchis face heated up as he looked down at his thighs “Why are you staring...” he asked in the lowest, softest voice in the whole world and smiled awkwardly, his hands starting to sweat a little.

“Because you’re beautiful” the words escaped Terushimas mouth before he could even process them, when he did his eyes got wide and his smile faded.

_What the hell is wrong with me and why did that feel like I confessed or some shit… fuck dude, I’m fucked_

Yamaguchis words were stuck in his throat. He didn’t even know how to reply to that. He just sat there, his eyes wide, just like Terus, a million thoughts running through his mind. But the one that he ended up agreeing with was that Yuuji said it in a friendly way. Just like when Hinata complimented him or something. It didn’t mean anything but, hell, why was his heart racing so fast? Why were his cheeks burning up like they never had before? What the hell is this!

“Uh um, thank… you...” the freckled boy stuttered and gave Terushima an awkward smile, still trying to calm down his body. It wasn’t a big deal anyway. But fuck! He should not blush like that to anyones words that are not Tsukkis. Tsukki would surely get jealous if he knew. Not that it meant anything but still. He would.

Their order arrived soon after and took away a lot of the tension from the air so they both felt a little lighter.

“Can’t believe you ordered a cake for breakfast” Yuuji chuckled before taking a bite out of his toast.

Yamaguchi blushed lightly once again, his cheeks looking kind of like the strawberry on top of his cake, and took a bite as well “It’s not just a cake! It’s strawberry shortcake and if I could I would eat it for all three meals of the day!” he said defensively.

“Strawberry shortcake? I’ve never had that, what’s so special about it?” Teru questioned.

“A lot of things! And it’s a crime that you haven’t tried it yet” Yams took another bite and let out a small moan.

“Damn this thing must be good. You almost had an orgasm there!” Yuuji spoke playfully before they both burst out laughing.

“It iiiiiis, come one let me give you an orgasm too!” Yams said playfully before taking a spoonful from his dessert and placing it near Terus mouth, and Teru, not thinking, eating the whole thing.

“Fuck, that sure is good” the older boy moaned as well with his eyes closed. Is this what they call food porn?

“Told ya” Yamaguchi smiled to himself before taking another spoonful and stopped himself when it was near his mouth, thinking of the fact that he just fed Terushima… and not just that, he did it with his own spoon! What the hell, why would he do that? Isn’t that an indirect kiss or something? He hadn’t done this with anyone, not even his own boyfriend.! It seemed kind of a romantic thing to do. Especially with such a new friend. Who cares that it felt like they knew each other for years? They didn’t. Facts are facts. 

He only hoped that Teru wouldn’t take it that way… If only Tsukki knew... he’d get furious.

So he won’t. He won’t know.

Because it meant nothing to Yams anyway.

Terushima was just a friend and things would remain that way. He was happy with Tsukki and he wouldn’t let anyone or anything ruin it.

“Yams? You okay?” Teru asked, concerned and snapped Yamaguchi out of his thoughts.

The freckled boy giggled nervously “Yeah, I’m okay!”

“Alright” Teru murmured “Sooo, I’m guessing this is your favorite sweet?” he asked in hopes that Yamaguchi would stop being so nervous. 

“Hmmm, well no, it’s actually my boyfriends favorite, I honestly can’t pick a favorite” Tadashi spoke. He, for some reason, really didn’t want to mention Tsukki but he felt like he had to. To avoid any misunderstandings.

But Teru felt his heart break a little. He knew deep down that four-eyes was more than a friend but he still held hope for something. It was better this way. Terushima wasn’t being himself anyway.

“Right? Everything is just too good! I like simpler stuff though. Like, I don’t know, cookies or something” Yuuji forced a smile, but it was so obvious since his eyes weren’t smiling at all. He wasn’t used to this.

“To be honest I’m not the biggest fan of them” he spoke with hesitation, preparing himself to get roasted by the shorter boy.

“YOU DON’T LIKE COOKIES?” Teru was shocked, how could anyone not like cookies? Cookies were a blessing to this world. 

“I said I’m not the biggest fan of them! Not that I didn’t like or eat them, jeez” Tadashi rolled his eyes before laughing at Terushimas shocked expression.

“Hey! Don’t ‘jeez’ me, freckles! You’re the weird one in here! Not me!” the older boy said in a teasing manner.

“Have you ever listened to yourself and your lame-ass jokes? Who’s the weird one?” Tadashi joked and took a sip from his coffee, not looking at Teru whose mouth had dropped.

“You- You laughed at them though!” the older boy pretended to be hurt. 

Spending time with Yams was really the best.

Yamaguchi burst out laughing “Yeah, I guess we’re both weird”.

“So you accept your fate? That’s good” Yuuji exclaimed.

“Shut up! Asshole” Yamaguchi spoke and immediately looked up in a shocked expression, feeling bad about calling him an asshole, even if it was in a joking manner.

“Aw, you’re breaking my heart freckles” Teru put on a fake sad face, then smiled after seeing Yamaguchis expression.

Yamaguchi didn’t answer, instead he took a big breath thinking of what to say. When he was ready, he spoke,

“Let me just say his now, because I still feel bad and you didn’t deserve this” Tadashi paused and Yuuji looked at him with a confused expression. “I’m sorry... for leaving you like that at the party, and for not reaching out. I’m the asshole, not you”.

Terushima was at a loss of words because Yamaguchi certainly was not the one who needed to apologize. The one who really needed to apologize was four-eyes. Not to him, but to Yams. Even though Teru didn’t really know if he even apologized, it still made his blood boil.

“Freckles, there’s no need for you to apologize. You didn’t do anything. Please don’t worry about it. And you’re not an asshole. Far from it” the older boy reassured.

Tadashi didn’t know how to reply to that, so he just nodded, still feeling a bit bad about it but better. Terushimas words made him feel safe.

“Come on, freckles. Show me that pretty smile of yours again” Teru said before placing his finger on the freckled boys chin to make him look into his eyes, then quickly pulled away.

Yamaguchi smiled at Terushima and nodded.

~

“What the fuck? Isn’t that Tsukkis boyfriend?” he took his phone out of his pocket “I gotta tell him about this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii yall. sorry for not posting for so long. ive been busy with exams. but now im done so ill be able to update more frequently! look forward to it :)
> 
> also please comment your thoughts! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non consensual sexual acts and manipulation. Please proceed with caution.
> 
> Seriously guys, if you're not comfortable, please please skip. You'll know when it starts, then you can start reading when I say "After hours, it was finally..." 
> 
> Don't read stuff that may trigger you :(

Kuroo was out for his daily run when he spotted Tsukishimas boyfriend with a dude at a coffee shop and he quickly took his phone out of his pocket and pressed on Tsukkis contact.

Kei answered Kuroos call after four beeps “What do you want?”.

“Aw don’t be harsh Tsukki, you’ll be thanking me later” Kuroo spoke, squinting his eyes just to be sure that it’s him.

“Stop calling me that, and I doubt it” Kei kept doing his homework, not really caring about what Kuroo had to say.

“Your boyfriend is having coffee with a dude” the black haired boy blurted.

“...what? With who?” Tsukishima dropped his pen and stopped what he was doing to listen more carefully.

“I’m guessing that he’s a friend but they seem a bit too friendly so I thought I’d tell you”

“Friendly? How so?” Kei furrowed his eyebrows, wanting to know more.

“I don’t know dude, he like, touched his chin and I don’t know, seemed kinda sus to me so yeah”

“What does he look like?”

“Uhhh, blonde… it looks like he has an undercut? That’s all I can tell from here… He’s pretty hot” Kuroo admitted and Tsukki stayed silent feeling anger bottling up in him. It was the dude from the fucking party. Terushima Yuuji. Of course it was him. Kei knew that this guy would be trouble. That son of a bitch, trying to steal Yams away from him. 

Kei was sure that Yamaguchi had cheated. Why did he let his guard down? He was such a good boyfriend to him and he just went around sucking peoples dicks or whatever the fuck he was doing. What, is Tsukishima not good enough for him? Hell no. 

_He’s lucky he has me, I actually love him and care about him, unlike many others in his life. ___

__How could Yamaguchi do this to him? He was so hurt._ _

__“I’m hanging up” Kei said and hung up before Kuroo had the chance to say anything._ _

__Kei decided that he was going to go to their dorm and wait for him, he was curious as to what Yams would say. What would his excuse be?_ _

__He let his thoughts wander, only making himself angrier, until he heard Yamaguchis keys from the other side of the door._ _

__Yamaguchis smile was big as he entered the dorm, causing Kei to clench his fists. He didn’t think he had ever been this angry before. Not only Yamaguchi cheated, but he was also happy about it. What a joke…_ _

__“Oh, hey Tsukki!” Yamaguchi tried to greet him with a kiss but Kei dodged it, leaving the younger male confused._ _

__“It’s Tsukishima to you. Where were you?” he asked in the coldest voice possible._ _

__“What… Tsukki why are you mad?” Yamaguchi had no idea what he had done. Tsukkis tone was so harsh, he already felt his eyes water._ _

__“I asked you a question, Yamaguchi, answer me”_ _

__“Uh… I was... out, why?” the younger boy asked. He was so scared that he hurt Tsukki, what was going on? He was genuinely confused. He didn’t remember doing anything that would possibly hurt him… did he find out about him and Teru? So quickly? It’s not like they did anything but he felt fear and nervousness building up inside him._ _

__Kei chuckled “Is that code for ‘I was cheating on you’? Be clear” he demanded while slightly raising his voice every time he talked._ _

__“What? I wasn’t!!” Cheat? Yamaguchi would never cheat! Especially on Tsukki. He loved him too much._ _

__“Then why are you getting all defensive for, Yamaguchi?” his voice only getting louder._ _

__“I’m not! I really didn’t! We just went for coffee!” he defended himself._ _

__“Another code? Does that mean ‘I just sucked his dick’?” Tsukishima smirked in the creepiest way, and Yams just wanted to run._ _

__“What? No! I love you, Tsukki, please” he pleaded, why would Tsukki even think that?_ _

__“Oh come on Yams! Don’t lie! We both know just how much you love attention, and dicks. And he’s giving both to you, isn’t that great? Congratulations, I’m happy for you” Kei yelled and Yamaguchi felt his knees go weak, but used all of his power to keep himself steady. Hot tears already running on his cheeks uncontrollably._ _

__“I… I would never do that… I don’t… Tsukki please… believe me...” he begged._ _

__“Honestly, you’re so lucky you have me and then you go around doing shit like this,” Kei huffed “What is wrong with you?”_ _

__“I’m… _(hic)_ , I’m...sorry” Yamaguchi covered his face with his hands and almost lost balance but he managed to keep himself steady again._ _

__“How about you stop being a slut and finally realize that you have a boyfriend? A boyfriend who loves you! No one loves you as much as me, Yamaguchi.” _He loves me… he loves me… but I’m not a slut...__ _

__“I...I know...I’m _(hic)_ so… sorry” was all that Tadashi could say._ _

__“Stop being such a crybaby already, you’re not even that pretty when you cry” Kei said and looked at a different direction._ _

__“ _(hic)_...sorry”_ _

__“Well, you should be” Kei spoke “But how about you show me just how sorry you are?” he then added._ _

__“What?” Yamaguchi questioned, not knowing what to think. His head already filled with guilt._ _

__“You know, since you wanna act like a whore, why don’t you live up to the title?” Tsukishima smirked again._ _

__“I… I’m not...” the freckled boy lowered his head even more and sobbed._ _

__“No? But you are Yams! Am I not good enough for you?” Kei got closer before Yamaguchi placed his hands in his boyfriends chest “No! You are! I love you!”._ _

__Tsukishima gripped Tadashis face harshly and looked at him with disgust._ _

__“Fucking slut” he looked at Yamaguchi with the most disgusted face._ _

__“Tsukki please… this isn’t _(hic)_ the right… the right way to solve this” _ _

__“Do you really think you’re in the position to be telling me what the fuck is right and what’s wrong?” Kei groped the shorter boys dick, hard. To the point it physically hurt Yamaguchi._ _

__“Just be a good boy for once, Don’t let me get angrier”_ _

__Kei touched Tadashi again “Don’t act like you don’t want this, I know you do” Yamaguchi could only nod. Tsukki then started undressing him until he only had his boxers on._ _

__“Can’t believe you even dressed up to see… him” he chuckled “...and don’t even deny it” Kei got behind him and whispered. That was probably the only truth in the things Tsukishima believed, so Yamaguchi stayed silent once more._ _

__“Get on your knees” Kei demanded and Tadashi obeyed, getting more and more nervous by the second._ _

__Kei took place in front of a scared Yamaguchi, unzipped his pants and took his soft cock out, holding it in one hand._ _

__“Oh won’t you look at that. I’m not hard yet” he spoke before shoving his length in Yamaguchis poor mouth causing him to start sobbing again._ _

__The taller boy sighed, took his cock out and lowered himself so he could face his boyfriend “Baby, look at me” he cooed._ _

__“Do you really not want this? I want to forgive you, but I can’t help but imagine you pretty little mouth around someone else’s cock. And it’s killing me” he held Tadashis teary face in his hands softly “You really hurt me, but I’m willing to forgive you. Because I love you and I want us to be one. We are made for each other, Yams”_ _

__Yamaguchis tears had stopped and he smiled at Tsukki “We are” he looked down “I love you too” he said, but only he knew how wrong it felt, even though he didn’t completely realize it at the time._ _

__“Let me take care of you”_ _

__Yamaguchi nodded in Tsukishimas hands._ _

__Kei then got up and took his cock in his hand again, placing it near Yamaguchis mouth, it faintly touching his lips._ _

__The freckled boy was now sitting on his calves, his hands in between his legs as he looked in Tsukishimas empty eyes._ _

__“You look so fuckable right now Yams” Tsukishima felt his erection growing “Suck it” he demanded._ _

__And Yamaguchi did. He did until his boyfriend forced his cum down his throat, and then he did again, until his boyfriend was satisfied, which he never seemed to be. But Yamaguchi had to do this, because he felt guilty for something that he hadn’t done._ _

__Yamaguchi was now laying in bed, so tired, but his boyfriend wasn’t done._ _

__Tsukishima towered over Yams, he looked at him and gave him a sloppy kiss. Yamaguchi was painfully hard but he’d still rather fall asleep. He felt so drained. So when Tsukishima stopped, he closed his eyes and leaned into the pillow, almost falling asleep until he felt someone taking off his boxers and place a cold finger against his entrance._ _

__Yamaguchi raised his head to look fast. No no no no no, he wasn’t ready! This wasn’t the right time!_ _

__“Tsukki. I’m tired” he smiled at Kei._ _

__“But I’m not” Tsukishima smiled back and leaned in to give him a soft kiss, his eyes still empty._ _

__“How are you still hard? You already came so many times” Yamaguchi laughed awkwardly, hoping that Kei would get tired already._ _

__“It’s because you’re so hot, I just can’t keep my hands off you” the taller boy planted a kiss on his neck, and another, and another._ _

__Yamaguchi giggled, feeling happy that his boyfriend found him this attractive._ _

__“Can I?” Kei started moving his finger in circles and Yamaguchi nodded._ _

__“Lube first” Tadashi spoke but Tsukishima beat him to it as he reached out to his nightstand, opened the drawer and took the lube out, putting some on his fingers before shoving them inside._ _

__“ _A-ah!_ ” Yamaguchi yelled as quiet he could, it hurt so much, and shit, he wasn’t even ready for this..._ _

__“God, you’re so tight. You’re really a virgin, huh?” Tsukishima asked, not really expecting an answer, which he didn’t get anyway. Yamaguchi was too busy trying to bear the pain rather than pay attention to what his boyfriend was saying._ _

__“Tsu- Tsukki.. Ah! It hurt- Aaah- Fuck it hurts so bad” he yelled keeping his eyes shut as he gritted his teeth and trying to slow Tsukki down with his hand._ _

__“I’m not even going fast”_ _

__After a long half hour of loosening Yamaguchi up, he was finally ready… or maybe not. But Tsukki wasn’t willing to wait more, he was hurt after all. How else would he forgive Yamaguchi?_ _

__

__

__After hours, it was _finally_ evening and Tsukishima was _finally_ tired, and already asleep next to Yams._ _

__But unfortunately Yamaguchi, even though his body was so tired and sore, he couldn’t even keep his eyes closed._ _

__He loved Tsukki, he did. But he didn’t think that their first time would be like this. He thought he would at least be happier about it. And he wasn’t, he wasn’t happy at all no matter how much he tried to be. He was just lying to himself and his boyfriend as well. The feeling left him empty, but he was willing to put up with it. It was his fault for hanging out with random boys who only wanted to use him. And how could Tsukki not be mad? He just loved him too much, he only wanted the best for him. _They were each others halves, after all...__ _

__Yamaguchi waited until his boyfriend was awake, he just couldn’t sleep, he then felt Keis hands wrap around his waist bringing him closer and kissing his forehead._ _

__“What time is it?” a sleepy Tsukishima asked._ _

__Yamaguchi reached for his phone on the nightstand and looked at the time “It’s 8:10 pm, you’re not gonna be able to sleep tonight”_ _

__Kei kissed his boyfriends mouth “You’ll keep me company”._ _

__“Mhmm, we’ll see” Yamaguchi giggled, and Kei did too._ _

__Kei quickly got serious though, and that made Yamaguchi nervous._ _

__“You’re not taking to him again, delete his contact”_ _

__Yamaguchi felt so hurt, he had really hoped that Tsukishima wouldn’t asking this but… he should have had expected it “Ah, he’s just a friend Tsukki”._ _

__“You’re seriously making me look like the bad guy here. I can’t not be worried. You’re not spending time with him again. And that’s final”_ _

__Tadashi looked down “Alright”_ _

__“You have his number right? delete it. I want to see you do it. Right now”_ _

__Yamaguchi sighed and unlocked his phone, hesitating for a second before pressing delete._ _

__“Now your chat and call history too” Kei demanded once again and Yams nodded before deleting those too._ _

__“Good. Don’t go near him again”_ _

__A couple hours had passed and Yamaguchi was finally alone in the dorm. He took a shower, _maybe more than one_ trying to scrub away all his weird feelings. He then laid down on his bed, thinking of everything that happened, and his friends. He felt bad because he wasn’t hanging out with them at all lately, every now and then getting a text asking if he’s alright from them, since he stopped talking to the group chat a lot as well. Kenma was probably still mad. And honestly, he was right to be. He was about to text them and ask if they want to hang out, he needed to vent to someone a bit anyway, but he got a message from an unknown number before he had the chance to._ _

__**[Text messages with unknown number.]** _ _

__**unknown:** Heeeey, down to hang out again sometime?_ _

__**Me:** uh, who is this?_ _

__**unknown:** aw :( did I do anything that upset you? I know I may have overstepped some boundaries but… yeah sorry about that .. it’s on me_ _

__**Me:** Teru?_ _

__**unknown:** yeahh?_ _

__**Me:** oh, sorry but don’t contact me again._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure on what to say about this chapter. i stopped writing a bunch of times because i started crying, no one deserves this...
> 
> also the last line, damn
> 
> comment your thoughts :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a small timeskip, as a treat

**_Several months later, after Christmas break…_**

“No kidding, it really sucked” Tsukishima laughed while talking about a dinosaur related movie he had seen a couple days ago.

“Pffft, can’t believe I’m saying this but good thing I couldn’t come over” Yamaguchi cackled at Tsukishimas description of the movie.

“Yeah” Kei let out another laugh “It was so weird not being around you all the time during Christmas though”

“It was pretty weird for me too” _not necessarily bad though_ he completed the sentence in his thoughts “But we still spent a lot of time together”

“Mhm, but you know that I always want more, don’t you?” Kei stopped walking, forcing Yamaguchi to stop as well, since their hands were locked together, before placing a kiss on his lips.

“I do” Tadashi breathed “But do you wanna sit down for a while? We’ve been walking for so long”.

Kei looked around and noticed that they were next to an elementary school “There are some benches in here” he pointed out.

“A school? I never noticed it before” Tadashi looked around and started walking towards the schools entrance, sitting on a bench, his fingers still interlocked withs Tsukishimas.

An exciting thought passed Tsukishimas mind, and he had to voice it “Hey, do you want to have sex in the back of the school?” he suggested, as they had began to really get into public sex, or at least Kei did, Tadashi mostly went along with it, not that he minded.

“He-here? Tsukki, that’s a school” Yamaguchi tried to be serious but snorted not long after.

“Why not?” the older male brought Yamaguchis hand near his mouth and planted a soft kiss on it.

“Kids come here, it’s weird” Tadashi chuckled nervously, even though he thought that it could be fun to do it there he couldn’t help but feel weird about the thought of doing it at a school, and an elementary school at that. Thinking of all the poor innocent little kids he didn’t really want to.

“They won’t come here tomorrow though” Kei spoke softly, closing his eyes and giving Tadashi an open mouthed kiss, Tadashi surely complying to the kiss.

“Still, let’s not” the shorter male smiled.

“Alright,” he placed a kiss on Yamaguchis cheek, then one on his temple, and one on his shoulder “wanna go back to the dorms?”

Tadashi only nodded as they got up and walked back to the dorms.

Kei unlocked the door and before he even closed it, he shoved his boyfriend on the wall next to it, restraining him with one hand “Wow, you’re quite impatient, aren’t you?” the freckled male smiled before biting his own lip.

“Mhmm” Tsukishima growled as he bit and sucked on Yamaguchis sensitive skin on his neck, “Can’t help it” he whispered right into Tadashis ear causing his whole body to shiver, in a good way.

Tadashis pants were so tight at this point, his moans all over the place as his boyfriend undressed him while still kissing and sucking on his soft skin. Yamaguchi, not being able to take it anymore, started grinding on Tsukishimas hands to get at least a bit of friction while the older boy was trying to take off Tadashis pants.

“You sure that _I’m_ the impatient one?” Tsukishima chuckled, but Tadashi wasn’t planning on replying, instead he just kept grinding on whatever was closer to his body. It had been quite a while since the two of them did anything more than a blow-job because of their families being around all the time during the holidays, so the both of them were extra needy that day.

“Just put it iiiiiin, Tsu- Tsukki, please” Tadashi begged, eyes closing and opening halfway every few seconds, he kept moving his hips as he took one of Keis hands and put two digits in his mouth, covering them in spit while he played around with his tongue. 

Kei smirked and carried Yamaguchi to the bed closer to the door , – which was Yamaguchis – threw him in it and let his hands wander all over his naked body.

“Fuck Yams, I’m gonna fuck you so good” he spoke and looked at Yamaguchi with eyes full of hunger before grabbing his face, spitting on his mouth and giving him a sloppy kiss after.

“Mmm, but you’re ah! Yes right there! you’re taking too looong, need you inside Tsukki” Yamaguchi whined and Tsukishima felt like his dick would explode right then and there. How could someone be so fucking sexy while whining? 

Tsukishimas cock was painfully hard, precum was leaking making a mess of his boxers as he teased Yamaguchis entrance with his fingers. 

All of Tadashis whines and pleads paid off when Kei finally grabbed the lube and applied a generous amount in his fingers before shoving a digit inside. His other hand pinching Yamaguchis erect nipples while he moaned like no one else could hear them.

“Want you. I’m ready, pleeeease, ple- ahhhhh fuck! Please Tsukki” Yamaguchi tried to form words in-between moans.

“Please what?” Kei smirked and licked his lips.

“Mmm shit, just put it insiiiiiide” Yamaguchis whines filling the room, and Kei was getting impatient, he just wanted to shove his cock inside Tadashi already, but it was way too fun to tease him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Be clear baby”

“You- your cock, ahhhh, shit I need your cock inside me Tsu- Tsukki, please” Yamaguchis voice was getting so high, and that only made him sexier.

“Aw, so polite” Kei took his finger out “since you asked so nicely” then replaced it with his cock and a deep thrust. The sound of his balls slapping of Yamaguchis ass could be heard easily, but they didn’t care. 

Yamaguchi was slowly going crazy with Tsukishimas deep and fast thrusts, he needed to release so badly, but it seemed like every time he was about to do so his boyfriend slowed down or even stopped completely a couple times. No matter how much he begged, Tsukishima refused to give him the release he so craved. Having had enough he used all of his power to turn their roles and pushed Tsukki on the bed instead, so he could have him underneath. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kei spoke, but before he could even have a chance to do something about it, Tadashi sat on his cock and started grinding against him before eagerly putting Tsukkis dick inside him and riding him like his life depended on it.

Both of their moans and groans filling the whole room until Yamaguchi finally got his sweet sweet release and Tsukishima did too shortly after.

Tadashi fell on Keis chest, still panting and hugging him tightly.

“Get up, I have to go” Kei spoke up first after a few seconds, leaving Yamaguchi annoyed but not surprised.

“Already?” Yamaguchis face was emotionless while his gaze stayed in the wall next to the bed.

“Yeah, I have class in a bit” said Kei and Yamaguchi got up of his boyfriends warm body to check the time on his phone.

“You have class in over an hour, Tsukki” Yamaguchi pointed out.

“Yeah, well, I have some studying to do, too”

The freckled male didn’t speak for a while, he just kept looking at his legs tangled in the forest green colored sheets and sighed, he was used to this, “Well, can’t you just stay for a while?”

“I told you Yams, I’m busy right now, I’ll come back later and we can do whatever you want” Kei spoke while keeping his gaze anywhere other than his boyfriend.

“You always are. Fine, I’ll just call Yachi” he quickly gave up on trying to make his boyfriend stay.

“Seriously? You can’t just stay alone for a couple of hours?” Kei finally looked at Yamaguchi in annoyance.

“I can, I just want to talk with someone right now. Why do you care? Just get up already” Tadashi spoke before getting up himself first and walking to bathroom.

“I’m here, talk about it with me. I’m sick and tired of you always leaving me for your friends” Kei said in frustration, and then got into a sitting position.

Yamaguchi rushed out of the bathroom in a flash, visibly angry “You’re kidding right? You can’t be serious right now”

“Not now, but you always do” Kei raised his voice a little, averting his gaze from Yamaguchis.

“I don’t! I always cancel my plans with them for you! And I don’t mind doing so, because I actually like spending time with you, Tsukki” Tadashi yelled, he felt so frustrated he could die.

“I’ll stay then, just for a bit” Kei’s voice turned soft in a matter of seconds.

Yamaguchi lowered his voice too,“That’s not the point” he then looked at the floor.

“What’s the point then, baby? Come on, you should be glad I’m staying even though I’m busy” Kei opened his arms, ready to give Yams a hug.

The younger male sighed and gave in, then took the place next to Tsukki on the bed and hugged him back before the blonde male took him in his lap instead then started giving him open-mouth kisses.

“Sorry for being needy, I know you’re busy” Yamaguchi felt guilty for snapping at his boyfriend like that, as always.

“It’s fine, just kiss me properly” 

“Mhm” Yamaguchi leaned into the kiss, still upset about making his boyfriend stay just because of his own stubbornness.

After a few minutes of making out, Tsukishima left for his class, leaving a sad Yamaguchi behind, and not even realizing it. And if he did, he simply didn’t do anything about it.

~

“I seriously can’t stand this class” Hinata sighed and dropped his body in the bed. “Ugh, I’m bored, I should text Kenma” he grabbed his phone and texted his best friend.

Hinata found himself unable to be apart of Kozume the past months. It was like something inside him kept telling him that he should be close to him and spend every single second of his days with him, and he just couldn’t not do that. Most people would probably think of themselves as annoying if they did the same as Shoyo, you know, texts every five minutes, frequent calls, knocking on Kenmas dorm at 3 am due to his inability to sleep, just because when they slept next to each other it was always way easier to fall asleep, so it quickly became a habit. Maybe, other people wouldn’t do all that, especially with someone who rarely shows emotions, someone who many people would think that is not that fun to be around with. But the truth was that these people just didn’t know Kenma. But Shoyo knew Kenma, and he couldn’t stop himself from doing so.

Kozume was at Hinatas door not long after he got the text, with his switch in hand he gave his best friend a quick glace before falling into Shoyos soft(er than his own) mattress, or so it seemed that way to him, because everything turned softer when Shoyo was around.

“Didn’t you have class?” Hinata asked before sitting right next to Kenma on the bed.

“Nope, finished early today” the older boy rubbed his eye with the sleeve of his hoodie, his eyes slightly red from spending a lot of time in front of a screen.

“Kenma, you’re tired, and I’m tired too so let’s just take a nap, your eyes are red” Shoyo laid in bed and turned to face Kenma, who’s eyes were still on the game. The younger boy was growing impatient and grabbed the switch from his best friends hands before placing it to his nightstand, Kenma already fighting to get it back but Shoyo, who was a lot more stronger, kept him in place.

“Just lay down, my eyes are closing” Hinata murmured, turning his face back to Kozume again.

“Don’t wanna” the older boy whined but gave in shortly after seeing his best friends glare. “Wow, okay, no need to get violent” he said and finally settled into a laying position. Seeing Shoyos content smile made him think that it was worth it to stop playing his game.

Hinatas smile faded soon enough from his face, making Kozume think that he was already asleep. Their faces were a little _too close_ , to the point where they could feel each others breath on their lips. 

Kenmas cheeks were starting to form a light pink color as he subconsciously parted his lips. He knew how impulsive he was being but he just couldn’t stop himself from pressing his a little dry, parted lips to Shoyos soft ones. Shocked from his actions he moved back, his eyes remaining closed even after he broke the one-sided kiss, making him fail to realize that his best friends eyes were wide open, and his mouth slightly parted as well. Kenma just wanted to relive it in his head for a while, because he knew that someone like Shoyo would never see him that way.

“Kenma...” the younger male whispered and Kenmas eyes immediately shot wide open, how did this happen? He was sure that Shoyo was asleep. Fuck, _I’m fucked._

He covered his eyes with his hands mumbling apologies before Hinata gently placed his hands on Kenmas and moved them out of his face. He then placed one of his own hands on Kenmas cheek and gave him the sweetest kiss anyone could dream of.

_Ah, I get it now._

Hinata finally realized what all the late night ‘can I sleep over’s, all the texts and calls, the faint touches that made him a blushing mess, all of the times he stayed up and thought about _‘what could Kenma be doing right now?’_ actually meant. He finally realized that he was in love with Kenma Kozume. That he had been for a long time.

Kenma broke the kiss, his glittery eyes looking at the boy he loved in shock, his words unable to come out of his mouth, and Shoyo was busy getting lost in Kenmas beautiful golden eyes to even think of saying anything, his lips curving. He looked like cupid just struck an arrow straight to his heart, which could be true, because how else could someone be so oblivious to his own feelings?

Hinata couldn’t stand being so close to Kenma and not doing anything, so he started leaving soft kisses all over his face. First it was his nose, then his cheek, his forehead, his ear, his mouth, he just couldn’t stop. Kozume found it hard to hold back at this point too so what he did was sit on Hinatas lap and french kissed him, even though he was still afraid, he thought that maybe Shoyo didn’t mean all the kisses like that, but he still took the chance.

Hinata was now in a sitting position and having Kenma on his lap did things to him, but he still didn’t want to take it too far, so he just kept on kissing him. He kept on kissing him like he had been hungry for months and Kenma was the only thing that existed. One of his hands was left on Kenmas cheek, caressing it in a slow motion and the other one laid on his waist, gripping it a little harder than he realized, not that Kenma minded.

Kozume had started subconsciously grinding over Hinatas bulge as they made out and he was growing harder and harder every passing second. That was until Hinatas phone started ringing.

Realization hit Kenma and he speedily got off Hinatas lap. “Who is it?”

“It’s Yams” he said before picking it up. They spoke for about a minute and when they hang up Hinata turned his gaze to Kenma and told him that their friend wants company, to which Kenma nodded before getting up to put on his shoes, Hinata following shortly after.

Yamaguchi told them to meet at Yachis dorm because her roommate wasn’t going to spend the night there so they did, and Yachi greeted them at the door before they headed inside and saw a visibly upset Yamaguchi laying on Hitokas bed while staring at the ceiling. 

When Yamaguchi noticed that they were all staring at him he muttered a ‘hey’ and turned his eyes to the wall again.

“Yams? What’s wrong?” Hinata asked in worry, and Kenma sat with Yachi on the floor, both worried just like Hinata.

“I don’t wanna worry you guys. I’m fine, it’s just” he let a long sigh out “I don’t know, me and Tsukki are weird, I’m always so needy and I want more all the time” he kept his eyes on the ceiling.

“What the hell happened again?” Kozume asked.

“We just got into a fight, because I didn’t want him to leave so quickly… I just feel so bad” he explained.

“Yama, please could you tell us exactly what happened?” Yachi spoke up, trying to think of ways to make him feel better.

Kenma interrupted “It seems to me that he’s barely even doing the bare minimum yet you feel like you’re at fault every single time. Sounds manipulative to me but go on” everyone agreed in their minds but decided to stay silent. Kenma always was the one that said the things that they all seemed to be thinking but was a bit afraid to say out loud.

“He’s just a bit too caring… not manipulative” the freckled male tried to defend his boyfriend, truly believing his own words.

“Someone who’s actually caring doesn’t leave you upset every time you spend time with them” Kozume spoke up once more.

“He doesn’t… you all know how happy he makes me...” Yamaguchi turned his face to Kenma, his glossy eyes that have probably cried too many tears looking right into Kenmas ones.

“Yams… You’re feeling down way more than you’re feeling up when you’re with him” Shoyo said, not wanting to upset Yamaguchi more in any way.

“Yeah okay, he might not always be the best boyfriend but… when it’s good it’s _really_ good” Yamaguchi turned to look at the wall next to the bed he was now sitting on.

“Are you telling us that you’re staying because of that?” Kozume asked.

“No, I’m staying because I love him and he’s my other half” Yamaguchi spoke and Kenma chuckled at that “Your other half? Why am I so entirely sure that he was the one who said that and you just trusted him, _like you always do,_ and believed it?”

“What do you mean? It’s true!” the freckled male defended himself while fidgeting his fingers.

“Yams, what I’m seeing- No, what we’re all seeing is that… you’re not yourself anymore, and I think that in a way it’s true what he said- that _you’re each others halfs…_ but that’s because you both didn’t get the chance to become a whole. You know what I mean? I feel like he’s _taking_ from you, rather than _giving you_ ” Yachi spoke.

“Yeah, I agree, it’s sort of like he’s not letting you grow as a person because- It’s like- Like he’s keeping you in a cage? Soft of… ” Hinata tried to put his thoughts into words.

“You guys don’t know what you’re talking about, you’ve never even been in a proper relationship, or even had feeling as strong as mine for someone… you don’t know what it’s like” Tadashi said and everyone tried so hard to not snap at him. One of them failing to do so.

“Excuse me? Yams, I’m sorry to say this but he really did brainwash you. I’m sick and tired of hearing about your shitty relationship! Is it really that hard to see that he’s a manipulative piece of shit that always makes you feel guilty about everything you do?! Also you don’t know anything, so stop acting like you do already!” Hitoka snapped.

“Yachi...” Hinata whispered in disbelief.

“Shit- I’m sor-” Hitoka tried to apologize.

“Don’t. You’re right, I’m always talking about my problems to all of you the past few months, you’re right. I don’t even know what’s going on in your life at this point” 

“No, no, Yams, I shouldn’t have snapped like this… It’s my fault. Completely, I’m really sorry” the blonde woman apologized properly this time.

“Look, I know that you guys never liked Tsukki but please understand that I love him? And I know that our relationship isn’t perfect but… I don’t know… I love him...” Yamaguchi confessed, keeping his gaze at his fingers still.

“We know, but that doesn’t change who he is. He’s bad for you Yams. He’s possessive and treats you like… like he owns you. It seems to me that he doesn’t care about your feelings that much- Ah, I’m sorry, I don’t want to upset you even more” Hinata once again tried to speak up about his thoughts without upsetting anyone.

“No, Shoyo is right. If he cared he wouldn’t leave you in that state. You always look like a corpse every time you tell us about your relationship. And I’m not sorry for saying this because I actually care about you and want you to be happy, you’re not happy right now” Kenma snapped while looking at Yamaguchi straight in the eye.

Yamaguchi let out another long sigh, yes he did love Tsukki but he loved him so much that he ended up hating himself in the end, was that what he wanted?

“Okay, lets do something to lift the mood guys! I hate it when we fight” Hinata said, in hopes that everyone would somehow feel beter.

“No one was fighting, Shoyo” Kozume chuckled at Shoyos cute and caring self. 

“Stiiiiill, lets do something fun, I’m not letting Yams be upset for the rest of the night” Hinata replied while looking at Kenma with a smile on his face as everyone eyed them in suspicion.

“Me neither” Kenma agreed and stood up, walked to Yamaguchi before giving him a warm hug he so desperately needed. Hinata and Yachi felt their heart warm up at the sight, since Kenma rarely initiated intimacy, and they also joined in the hug.

_“I love you guys so much”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :))  
> comment your thoughts, it means a lot!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me long enough. i know

Yamaguchi didn’t know how it felt like being smacked in the face by your best friends foot first thing in the morning, until that morning. He woke up tangled in Yachis sheets while his friends were sleeping all over the dorm. That _had_ to be the most uncomfortable sleep ever, half of his upper body was hanging from the bed since Hinata hadn’t left him any space at all. He tried his best to stretch his body as much as he could, then grabbed his phone that was on the floor to check the time.

_6:48am._

“Shit, it’s so early” he whispered to himself and checked if he had any new messages. He saw Tsukkis 3 unopened messages and immediately panicked before taking off the blanket in a rush “Fuck!!! I forgot to tell him!”

“Yams?”

“Oh, Kenma, sorry didn’t mean to wake you” his voice turned back to a whisper.

“It’s fine” Kenma turned around to grab his phone “It’s too early, what are you doing up?”

“Hinata shoved his foot on my face” he said seriously before both him and Kenma snorted as quiet as they could, their snorts soon turning into laughter.

“Sounds like Shoyo” Kenma smiled “Why are you in a rush?”

“I just forgot to tell Tsukki to I stayed over and I’m worried he’s gonna get mad” the green-haired male looked down.

Kozume sighed and got into a sitting position “Tadashi, please, you do understand that this is not healthy right? This isn’t how a relationship should be”

Yamaguchi kept his head down “I…” he couldn’t finish his sentence. Because he knew that Kenma was right, but he felt too guilty to admit it, so he instead stayed quiet. 

“Going back to sleep” Kenma mumbled and laid back down, bringing the blanket over his face and falling asleep not long after.

Yamaguchi silently grabbed his jacket, keys and phone and his way back to his dorm, wishing he would have worn something warmer yesterday cause of all the morning cold. He was walking by himself in the empty hallway thinking of all the things that his friends told him the night before.

_“You’re feeling down way more than you’re feeling up when you’re with him”_

_“He’s taking from you, rather than giving you”_

_“He’s bad for you”_

_“You’re not happy right now”_

Their words kept repeating in his head for the whole walk to the dorm. They were right, this whole time, the only thing his boyfriend did was make him feel guilty for every single thing he ever did. Everything was going downhill since they started dating, and Tadashi was starting to realize it all now. He had no motivation anymore, he rarely spent time with his friends, he stopped having fun and talking to people, he didn’t even tutor the little kids in his neighborhood during break like he said he would, because Tsukki wanted him to spend all of his free time with him, he stopped doing everything he ever enjoyed so he could fully devote himself to his boyfriend. But he still loved him so much. He couldn’t just leave. Maybe things could get better? Maybe if they talked about it? Tadashi couldn’t leave. At least not yet. Tsukki was everything to him, even if things weren’t good.

He took and deep breath and unlocked the door, he got inside and his heartbeat fastened when he saw his boyfriend sitting on the desk with his headphones on. Why was he up that early? What was Yams gonna say?

 _The truth,_ the voice inside him answered his own question. Why did he feel the need to lie? He just spent the night with his friends, yeah he didn’t pick up but he did say where he went. It wasn’t his fault.

He gathered some courage and spoke “Good morning Tsukki”, he then proceeded to take off his shoes and jacket and hopped on his bed, all while his boyfriend was staring at him. 

“Care to tell me where you spent the night?” Kei finally spoke, his eyes remaining on Tadashi.

Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows “Uh, sorry for not answering your messages but I told you that I was gonna hang out with Yachi” he replied.

“You didn’t mention that you were going to stay over” Kei stated in an angry tone.

“So? If you were so worried why didn’t you come?” Tadashis words came out of his mouth on their own, he felt mean but what was done, was done.

“Are you giving me attitude?” Kei furrowed his brows and put down his pencil.

“I’m just asking a question” Tadashi tried his best to remain calm.

Kei chuckled “Did you cheat on me? Is there someone else?”

“What the hell?! I was with my friends, why would you even think that? I just don’t get it, why the hell are you so insecure? I have never cheated on you and I would never do that! Why do you not trust me?” the freckled boy only wished he could at least take back the ‘insecure’ part. That would probably make Kei especially mad...

Kei huffed “Why the hell are you talking to me like that? Did your friends brainwash you?”

“Excuse me?” Tadashi was in shock. He knew that his friends cared for him, and they wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. He started fuming with rage because of the fact that Tsukki, his boyfriend who is supposed to support him and care about him would even think anything like that.

“You heard me”

“They didn’t brainwash me, you ARE an asshole” Tadashi finally admitted.

“Oh? I’m an asshole? Wow, Yamaguchi, you really changed” Tsukishima clenched his fists, he really was angry.

“Yeah I did. I became more miserable. I fucking hate my life right now Tsukki! I’m so tired!” the freckled male switched from angry to devastated in no time, tears starting to form in his eyes but fighting against them. He shouldn’t be weak again.

“Tired? You’re tired? Already? I knew I was just something to pass the time to you but that was fast”

Tadashi could not believe his ears “After all this time we were together that’s what you think of me?” He huffed while Kei stayed silent. “Why am I not surprised” Tadashi asked himself out loud.

“Are you going to break up with me?” Tsukishima asked in a whisper, still couldn’t hide his anger and jealousy, no matter how sad he tried to act. 

“What? Is that what you want?” Tadashi looked straight into his eyes.

“No, that’s what YOU want, Yamaguchi” he shouted but Yamaguchi kept his voice low “You know it’s not”

“Oh come on, don’t you miss flirting with anything that breaths?” Kei got up, he was simply too angry to be sitting, his voice still higher than it should’ve been.

“I have never cheated on you. Ever. And I’m not like that, I don’t know why you keep saying it, but you’re right, let’s… take a break” Yamaguchi surprisingly kept his composure and neither broke down or yelled.

“I knew it”

“I can’t argue anymore, Tsukki. Let’s stop. I’ll move to Yachis dorm for a while” he got up as well, not looking at Tsukki’s eyes at all or else he would be on the floor crying already.

“So you’re serious huh? Alright do whatever you want” Tsukishima huffed and looked away.

Tadashi was holding back tears as he got up and started gathering some of his stuff and put them in a bag, he then put on his shoes and left the dorm. Hot tears running down his face as soon as he stepped out of the door, he couldn’t believe that he did this. Was it a mistake? Yes, he wasn’t exactly happy but he loved him. What if he made a mistake? What if he lost Tsukki forever? No no, Tsukki wouldn’t leave him. They were just on a break.

Not knowing where to go, he was once again wandering in the halls, he couldn’t go back to his friends in that state, he couldn’t wake them up for that. It was hard to think at the time, he could barely see from all the tears and he just wanted to lay down.

“I have to get out of here” he rushed towards the exit and started walking towards a near park, sitting on a bench he started shaking and letting out sobs “Fuck fuck fuck fuck what have I done fuck” breathing was hard, he felt like he was being chocked, his head felt heavy and he thought he was going to pass out, he kept muttering in between sobs, his voice could barely be heard. It was his fault Tsukki didn’t love him, it was his fault things turned out this way. If he was a better boyfriend Tsukki wouldn’t get mad at him all the time, and they wouldn’t have come to this, if-

“Yamaguchi?”

Tadashi barely heard the voice calling him, his head was way too loud for that. He couldn’t even look up, he just continued trying to breath and calm his heartbeat down.

“Hey, hey, hey, look at me Yams” the blonde male sat in front of him so he could face him properly. “Breath with me” he grabbed Yamaguchis hands to keep them from shaking so much. _God, I hope I’m doing this right._

Tadashi weakly turned to face Terushima and started taking breaths with him. At least trying to. This lasted for a couple minutes until Yamaguchi could catch his breath again.

“Good, you’re doing good, keep going” Yuuji praised and Yamaguchi managed to stop sobbing.

“Good job, you’re safe, keep breathing” Terushima felt Yamaguchis smaller hands finally stop shaking and smiled

“Thank you” Tadashi whispered, then let his head fall on Yuujis shoulder and closed his eyes shut.

Yuuji was expressionless, even though he was so glad he was there to help Yamaguchi, he was still hurt by the way Yams shut him off like that, and without an explanation, like he was nothing. Yeah, they weren’t that close but Yuuji thought that there was something, not sexual or romantic, even though Teru was in terms that he did like Yamaguchi, at least back then. He needed to know why he cut him off like that, but not now, he needed to take care of Yams first.

“You should rest, Yamaguchi. Let me take you to your dorm” Tadashi stiffened the moment these words came out of Yuujis mouth, his old dried up tears getting replaced by new fresh ones as he shook his head ‘no’, his mouth repeating the words ‘I messed up’.

“Yams, Yams, breath” Yuuji cooed, feeling bad that he upset Yamaguchi. He waited until Yamaguchi was ready and calm to speak again “Let’s call one of your friends, you need to rest”

“I… I don’t wanna be a bother” Tadashi muttered.

“You’re not a bother” the older male reassured softly.

Yamaguchi hesitated but took out his phone, unsure if he should press the ‘call’ button on Kenmas contact, a worried look drawn in his face. Teru noticed and placed a hand on Yams’ shoulder so he would look at him again.

“I’ll talk, it’s okay” Terushima said and gently took Yamaguchis phone out of his hand before pressing ‘call’.

Kenma picked up immediately “Yams? What’s up?” he asked, a little worry in his voice.

“Hi man, this is Terushima Yuuji, Yams is here with me an-” Terushima was interrupted by an obviously worried and confused Kenma,

“What is he doing with you? Where are you? Is he okay?”

“He could be better so can I please bring him over there? He needs some rest” Yuuji asked.

“Why would you even ask. I’ll come pick him up where are you?” Kenma said, already putting on his shoes.

“We’re at the park” Yuuji spoke and Kenma hung up.

Yuuji then turned to face Yamaguchi again, who was looking at him with teary, red, swollen eyes. “Your friends love you and care for you a lot, Yamaguchi. Don’t be afraid to reach out. I’m here for you too” Teru wished he could help more, but his friends could probably help more than he ever could, he had to leave it to them. He did all that he could for now.

They both saw Kenma running towards them soon enough, when he reached them he placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath after all that running and soon after walked closer towards Yamaguchi and wrapped his arms around him for a big, loving hug.

Yamaguchis eyes got teary as he hugged Kenma back.

“You’re not alone, dumbass” Kenma muttered, and Tadashi smiled before nodding. “Thanks for taking care of him” Kenma turned to Teru and spoke bluntly.

“Of course”

“C’mon, let’s go Yams” the pudding-haired boy spoke and Tadashi got up. “Thanks Teru” Tadashi spoke, looking down and started walking with Kenma.

“I’m sorry for worrying you” Tadashi whispered and received a look from Kenma “Don’t ever apologize for something like that ever again” was his response.

They reached Yachis dorm again, got inside and saw a worried Hinata and Yachi sitting on the bed, get up as soon as they saw them.

“Are you okay?” Yachi rushed over to Yamaguchi.

“I’m better now, just need a place to stay for a while” 

“What happened?” Hinata asked, he didn’t want to upset Yamaguchi but they had to know what was going on.

Yamaguchi felt his eyes water again but instead took a deep breath and spoke “I told Tsukki that… that we should take a break” 

“It was the right thing, Yams, you did well” the blonde woman tapped his shoulder.

The freckled boy took a deep breath in and out, trying not to break down and told them all that happened earlier this morning.

“I… I couldn’t really control myself at the time… I just said everything… and I kind of regret it” another tear fell down his face.

“We’re extremely proud of you. You did the right thing” Hinata praised and gave him a big hug.

“I don’t wanna lose him” 

Kenma sighed “We know, but think about it Yams, He’s far from good for you, he doesn’t treat you well.” when he didn’t receive and answer he added “Now go to bed, we talked enough for now” he smiled, and Yamaguchi nodded.

“Group hug first!!” Hinata smiled wide and hugged him, the others followed.

An hour had passed, Yamaguchi was fast asleep and the others were all over Yachis dorm, each doing their own thing. Yachi was trying to help Hinata study – again, _TRYING_ , since she was majoring in something completely different – and Kenma was focusing on beating a boss fight that he had been trying to win for way longer than he’d like to.

After Yachi explained one last thing Hinata needed help with, she got a notification.

 **[Text messages with Kiyoko.]**  
**shimizu <3:** hi babe <3  
**shimizu <3:** wanna come over?  
**Me:** yes! omw <3

“I have to go guys, you can stay as long as you like but I’m pretty sure that when my roommate comes she’ll want to be alone so...” Hitoka looked up her phone and spoke.  
“No worries, we’ll leave when she comes” Hinata put his pen down before answering.  
“Alright, see you!” Hitoka waved goodbye and left.

Hinata started giving quick glances to Kenma, thinking of what he should talk about, since they didn’t get the chance to be alone since… well, what happened the day before. Should he ask what that made them now? Would they remain friends or not? Would they ever kiss again? Hinata wished they would… he really liked kissing Kenma, it felt like fireworks! It was so perfect, just like Kenma.

“Hey Kenma” he whispered.  


“Mhm?” Kenma barely looked up from his game, he started getting nervous.  


“Did you… like… what happened yesterday” Hinata shyly asked.  


Kenma finally looked up “...yeah, did you?”  


“Mhm, wanna do it again?” Hinata asked, finally looking into Kenmas eyes and Kenma nodding.

Shoyo moved fast and sat next to Kenma, he was extremely nervous, so much that he could hear his own heartbeat, his cheeks so red that he could feel the heat, as well as Kenmas. For a while they just stayed like that, their faces extremely close to one another’s, feeling each other’s hot breath, and hearing their own heartbeat before Hinata finally shut his eyes close and shoved his lips into Kenmas.

Not wanting to be too rough he slowed down and softened the kiss. Kenma wrapped his arms around Shoyos shoulders, he wanted to be as close to him as he could. He felt like he was in heaven, all his nervousness had melted away with the kiss and nothing else mattered. 

Hinata hugged his waist, bringing him even closer than before and running his hands over Kenmas back. His dick was already hard, he couldn’t help it, it wasn’t his fault Kenma was so incredibly hot. And it seemed like Kenma was getting unbearably hard as well, to the point he couldn’t control himself. He sat on Hinatas lap again and started grinding on his cock, moans and whines leaving his mouth against his will. They were lost in their own pleasure until they heard something falling to the ground and their best friends ‘fuck’ afterwards.

Both of them stared at Yamaguchi wide eyed while he tried to pick up the keys that fell off the nightstand, until he realized that their eyes were on them and stared right back.

“Uhhhh, keep going?” Yamaguchi joked awkwardly, his hand still searching for the keys.  


“I… um…. how long have you been… awake?” Kenma quickly got off Hinatas lap when he realized that he was still sitting there.  


“Uh, not long” he lied, he had heard everything “Sooo, are you guys dating?” Tadashi casually asked, he and Yachi had kind of realized that something between Shoyo and Kenma was going on but they decided to not question it. Seems like they were right.  


“Uh… no?” Kenma answered before turning to face Shoyo “Are we?”  


“Do you like me?” Shoyo asked with his puppy eyes, causing Kenmas heart to melt, and Yamaguchi to facepalm and snort.  


“You can’t be serious” the freckled male whispered to himself.  


“I do, do you?” Kenma whispered, a little blush creeping on his cheeks.  


Hinata nodded and placed a kiss on Kenmas mouth.  


“Guys, I’m still here” Tadashi chuckled nervously.  


“Sorry” they both laughed, and Yamaguchi joined in too soon after. He was so glad that he had friends like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u liked it! honestly i just want Tsukki and Yams to break up for good so i can write fluffy teruyama scenessss :( let's not talk about all the angst that awaits us lmao.
> 
> as always, i love seeing your comments and it makes me extremely happy to read them so if you feel like it, leave a comment. also i really appreciate comments that may help me improve, so you can also go ahead and write me some advise <3 thanks for reading :)


End file.
